Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs: Summer's Freedom
by A Random Human
Summary: I have experienced adventure with all five of my siblings. Kate, Megan, Crawford, Sven and Lunick. But when me and my boyfriend, Ben, get sent to Oblivia I get trapped in one of my worst nightmares. One part about Ben. Another part about Megan. But me and my Panpour have to, and will to get over it. No nightmare can stop me. Final Sequel to my Shadows of Almia and prequel fanfics.
1. Not looking forward to this mission!

**Me: Yeah, as some people have noticed, I can't wait until I finish my Shadows of Almia fanfic to start this...**

**Summer: So right, let me get this straight. You can't be bothered to wait until Shadows of Almia is finished, which is the one where Kate, your OC Megan, Sven, Lunick AND Crawford are my older siblings?**

**Me: Yepamundo. So with this one, that means that so far, I have done (or more like is doing): Kate's Story, Summer's Story, Lunick's Story and Megan's Story!**

**Ben: Or, you could say 'the stories with ObliviaShipping in before we become Rangers'?**

**Me: Yep! That too! And this story is based four years after what will be the end of my Shadows of Almia story, which means that Kate is going to be nineteen along with Megan, Summer is fifteen, Ben is fifteen, Keith is nineteen and yeah, if you read my other stories, you should be able to figure out the other age changes.**

**Summer: Can we just get on to the story?**

**Me: Look who is impatient now!**

**Summer: A Random Human does not own Pokemon. There.**

**Me: Wow! Without asking either! On to the first chapter!**

* * *

"Hey! Summer! You okay? Hello! Ben to Sexy Summer!"

"Huh? Oh, what is it Ben?" Ever since I had heard what mine and Ben's latest mission as Rangers was, I had been tense. Like I was trapped in one of my worst nightmares, other than falling out of a tall tree in the middle of a forest, just to get saved by my enemy... Oh wait... That actually did happen back in Fiore... What made me become best friends with Ben...

"Are you okay? You have seemed worried ever since we were told our mission from Professor Hastings."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just... Thinking about something..." My Partner Pokemon, Panpour, huddled up to me and I held her tightly. I still remember the time that I got Panpour. Team Rocket howed up in Castelia City and got their Drowzee to grab me, as I was eight then, and Megan gave me the Panpour that she caught in Pinwheel Forest to protect myself...

"Thinking about what?"

"It doesn't matter, Ben. RACE YOU TO OBLIVIA!" I yelled, flying off ahead on the Staraptor that I had captured.

"OH YOU ARE ON, SUMMER!" Ben shouted, catching up to me on his Staraptor, which was his partner Pokemon. Then we heard some shouting.

"You want to check that out?" I asked. Ben nodded and we flew to the source of the shouting.

"Right, just in case, should one of us go and check it out first, and the other joins if the first is in trouble or are taking a while?"

"Yeah, I will go first, Ben. Three minutes, 'k?"

"Three minutes. Got it." I nodded and flew over to the shouting.

"Whee hah!"

"Just give up already!"

"Do you really think you can get away?!"

"Give up!" Oh my Arceus! Those two people are chasing a Pokemon!

"Come on Staraptor. Panpour. Lets go and stop them." I whispered, unfortunately catching the attention of the two people. Pinchers. Damn it. Them. At least it isn't Purple Eyes. Don't ask me how I know that, though.

"Wh-Who's that?!" The female Pincher stammered.

"Red goggles... Yellow Scarf... AND A CAPTURE STYLER!"

"She's a Ranger!"

"Congrats. You deserve a medal. You figured me out." I sarchastically spat.

"Shut up, b****. Just you wait until Green Eyes gets her hands on you." The guy snapped.

"Green Eyes ain't going to lay a finger on me, of all people." I smirked.

"Why? What makes an idiotic teenage Ranger so special?"

"I am one of her relatives. Her little sister." I laughed at the dumbstruck faces the two pinchers were giving to me.

"Yeah right. Pidgeys! Attack her! Attack the liar!" The woman growled once she had regained her composure.

"Easy... Capture on..." I yawned and did a single loop with my styler around the group of pidgeys before my capture disk flew into my hand. I smirked as I put the disk back and at their arguing over what they do next.

I was laughing at them before something hit my arm.

"OH S***!" I yelled, as I saw the flesh on my arm burning away and my arm bleeding. It was made even worse at the fact that it is my right arm, the one with my styler on.

"The power of the Plasma Cannons!" The two cheered before hi-fiving.

"Oh great. What weapon of pain is next, you t***s?" I snapped whilst wincing in pain at my arm.

"Wait a sec... That does sound a bit like Green Eyes... Could she have been telling the truth?" The guy asked.

"Oh we don't care. Lets ram her into the ocean!" The woman snapped. What?!

"Fat chance, losers!" Ben flew over to next to me.

"Three minutes." I grinned.

"Yep. Three minutes. And what happened to your arm?" Ben asked.

"Tell you when we land together in Oblivia later." If only I knew that there wouldn't be 'us landing together in Oblivia'...

"Oh no! Another Ranger! Looks like we have to run!" The guy yelled. The woman nodded in response.

"What are you two t***s up to?!"

"There isn't any need to flee." Two of the flying machines, one red, one green, emerged then, each with a person wearing the respective colour on it. Oh my Arceus... Those two...

"Summer!" The girl in green shouted. Not just any girl in green. Green Eyes. Megan...

**Me: Dun dun dun...**

**Summer: *stuck to television* Oh my gosh! That hurricane sandy looks just terrible!**

**Ben: Hey, have you seen this really stupid twitter account?! It is a person pretending to be the hurricane!**

**Me: Whoever that is... Is a t***. They probably have no idea about what is going on there!**

**Summer: Review!**


	2. And we go SPLASH!

**Summer: I can not believe you are going to do that! I AM SO HAPPY!**

**Me: Sorry, I was just talking to Summer and Ben over this chapter!**

**Ben: When Summer thought 'If only I knew that there would be no us landing in Oblivia together' It is not what most people think!**

**Me: Yep... It is so much more romantic! For both of the couples in the story so far!**

**Megan/Green Eyes: Oh Arceus...**

**Me: Oh come on!**

**Damon/Red Eyes: Oh this is so not going to end well for me and Megan...**

**Me: *smirks* Do the disclaimer please!**

**Everyone: Who?**

**Me: The Pincher admins!**

**Megan and Damon: Ugh... A Random Human does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: On to-**

**Summer and Ben: THE CHAPTER!**

**Me: Wah!**

* * *

"Megan!" I yelled, locking eyes with my scared looking older sister.

"Pour!" My Panpour yelled, trying to stretch out to her former trainer.

"Summer. What are you doing here?! You do know the consequences for stopping us is... Little sister..." Megan, or should I say Green Eyes, shouted. Fear was evident in her face. Ben gasped.

"I know the consequences. I don't care about the consequences. I don't care if he comes after me. The Pinchers are in the way of keeping everything safe. I will stop them." I growled.

"Spoken like a true Ranger, Summer." Damon (Red Eyes) grinned. The two Pincher grunts were alternating between glaring at me and gawping at their leaders.

"Too bad she won't for much longer. Neither will her boyfriend." Came a voice from nearby. I looked about frantically for where the voice came from before looking at Ben, who was biting his lip before pointing towards something from both of our left. Then what he was pointing at hit us both, sending us both plummeting into the ocean. I think that it was a giant plasma cannon or whatever it was blast.

"SUMMER!" I could just about hear my big sister scream. I felt Ben grab hold of my left arm as we fell. He looked like he was crying. I have never seen my boyfriend cry before. Then it came. We both landed in the ocean and we could barely keep ourselves conscious. My right arm was in so much pain and that would probably make it more likely that I drown. Ben was still holding onto me... but he had ran out of breath. We both needed to get to the surface of the water... But I am... Running out... Of energy... I had passed out. This had better not be it. The end... We hadn't landed in Oblivia together. We are drowning in the ocean together.

**An unknown amount of time later...**

"Summer... Wake up... Please, Summer... Please don't leave me... I would never be able to cope without my girlfriend..."

"Ben?..." I whispered before coughing. I opened my eyes and saw Ben sat there. When I tried to sit up, Ben told me lo lie back down, just as my right arm gave way beneath me.

"You have been out cold for a whole week, Summer. You have no idea about how worried we were that you wouldn't make it!"

"We?..."

"Oh... We washed up on Dolce Island afte falling into the ocean. A guy called Booker found us thanks to a Pichu with a Ukulele and Panpour. Panpour and Pichu have been with you almost 24/7 after we were, well... more like I walked and you were carried, to Cocona Village, here on Renbow Island..." Ben broke down then and hugged me, but not too tight.

"At least we made it to Oblivia, Ben..."

"Yeah... I s'pose you have a point there..."

**Me: Ready! Three... Two... One... DU-**

**Summer: I will kill you if you say Dun Dun Dun.**

**Me: Aww... Review!**


	3. Awakening and Poisoning!

**Summer: *stuffing her face with really thin jelly worms***

**Ben: Gah! Meg... Why did you give Summer them really thin jelly worms?**

**Me: I didn't! Those are... YUCK! THE BLOODWORMS FOR OUR FISHES!**

**Summer: *Pukes all over Ben* YOU COULD'VE WARNED ME!**

**Me: I was on DeviantART. How could I? Now do the disclaimer.**

**Summer: A Random Human does not not own Panda Catfishes.**

**Me: *getting angry* SUMMER!**

**Summer: EEK! A RANDOM HUMAN DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: On to the chapter.**

* * *

I had just about managed to sit up without using my right arm. Ben was still sat next to me. I realised that I was lying on a sofa in a wooden house.

"Is this that Booker's house, Ben?"

"Yep. Speaking of him, he went out with Ukulele Pichu and Panpour about two hours ago. They should be back any time soon."

"Pour! Pan Pan... Pour!" Panpour ran into the house and over to me.

"Hey there, girl!" I smiled as Panpour jumped onto my lap. I then felt something nuzzle my leg. It was the Pichu with a Ukulele that Ben kept talking about.

"So, she woke up, eh, Ben?" An old guy smiled as he walked in with a handful of berries.

"Yep. Summer, this is the man who found us on Dolce Island, Booker. Booker, this is my girlfriend, Summer." I yawned and leaned my head on Ben's shoulder.

"She seems very tired, but you two are definitely Rangers, right? I mean, the uniforms are rather different." Booker questioned.

"Yep. The real deal... We are just testing out the new uniform for the Professor..." I yawned.

"Damn that Hastings." Booker growled. Me and Ben gave him a weird look.

"Sorry. Bad childhood experience with him." Booker explained.

"Why did you ask if we were real Rangers though?" Ben asked.

"There was a commotion at Rasp Cavern and Rand cannot get over here due to it being high tide. Can you two check it out?" I looked at Ben who shook his head.

"Not you, Summer. Trust me. If anyone, like your siblings, saw the state that your arm is in, they would tie you onto your bed and put you under heavy guard just to stop you from going."

"Fine then. Could I go if you handle the capturing? Please? Pretty please my sexy boyfriend?"

"Back to the sexy thing, eh, Sum? Man, knocking you out of a tree with a slingshot sure does have it's benefits." Ben grinned before standing up and helping me up afterwards. Panpour latched to my neck and then Pichu latched to my leg. Do I have two Partner Pokemon now?!

"Rules are made to be broken." I heard Ben mutter then. So true... Oh so true... But if this situation gets any worse than it needs to... I am over. My life is over. Purple Eyes would be, and probably is, out to get me. And kill me. I don't even know if Megan is alive, Damon too, after what happened in the sky... But... I know that the more negative I think, the more negative the situation will become. Man, ain't I a depressing fifteen year old?

"Well, should we-" I got cut off as there was a cold gust around me, making me shiver.

"_Summer..."_ I flinched at the ghostly voice saying my name.

"Sh-Should we g-go now, Ben?" I whispered. Ben gave me a concerned look before nodding and grabbing my hand and taking me outside.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Sum... Whilst you were unconscious, I got called by someone."

"Who?"

"Megan. She is trying to escape from the Pinchers and become a Ranger again."

"R-really?! Does Kate know?!"

"Not yet. Megan said to only tell you, and not a word is to be spoken to anyone." Ben explained. I nodded as we ventured into a forest by Cocona Village. This must be Teakwood forest. We just wandered around following a path for a few minutes until there was a commotion nearby. Me and Ben hid behind a bush and spied on what was going on. There was about three Spinaraks there, a Stantler too. But there was also a Pincher there.

"These new Control Gauntlets are amazing! No wonder we have managed to capture so many Pokemon is such little time!" He laughed whilst pinching the Stantler.

"OI! IDIOT! Do you want to get caught slacking off and get stuck in one of Green Eyes' 'you are a t***head' lectures?!" A female Pincher growled, grabbing the guy by the ear and dragging him away. I was trying to hold back a laugh. Calling someone a t***head sure does sound like Megan!

"Lets follow them." I whispered, jumping out of the bush.

"Okay, but remember not to do too much with your right arm."

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

A few minutes later, me and Ben came across those two Pinchers from before standing guard outside Rasp Cavern. I looked at Ben, who nodded. Time to show some Pinchers who's boss!

"Oi! Brainless idiots!" Ben yelled. We both walked forward as they both turned to face us. The guy looked annoyed at the remark from Ben, commanded his Croagunk to attack us. It lunged towards me but Ben quickly pushed me away, so that he could take the hit instead. Ben doubled over in pain after the Croagunk hit him square in the stomach with it's poison jab attack. Ben had been poisoned.

**Me: I am trying to hold back from saying the three words that begin with 'D' and ends in 'N'.**

**Ben: What? Dun dun dun?  
**

**Summer: *pulls out nunchuks* Don't think that I had forgotten that I had these.  
**

**Me: Oh... Review!  
**


	4. I QUIT! Karla Joelle Tangia!

**Me: *humming Chocobo music***

**Summer: Oh great... From Warriors to Final Fantasy...**

**Me: *copying Laharl's laugh***

**Ben: And now Disgaea...**

**Me: *speaking in tune to chocobo music* Summer, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Summer: Oh... Fine then... A Random Human does not own Pokemon. Or Final Fantasy. Or Disgaea.**

**Me: *still speaking in tune to chocobo music* On to the chapter... *bursts out humming the Sunleth Waterscape music***

* * *

"Ben! Are you okay?!" I shouted, kneeling down by my poisoned boyfriend.

"Not... Really..." He groaned whilst clutching his stomach.

"Ha, whatcha gonna do now? Capture a poison type pokemon with your injured arm and have a chance of getting poisoned yourself, or run along crying?" The guy smirked at me.

"I think that I will take my chances." I growled, standing up with my face downwards.

"Ooh! The little girl is fiesty! She will make a great Pincher." The woman smirked, thring to grab my left, uninjured arm.

"Don't you dare. You guys are f***ing criminals. You forced my sister to become Green Eyes. You threatened me and my siblings with harm. You poisoned my boyfriend. Why would I want to?" I growled before kicking the woman.

"What should we do then? Get one of the other leaders from the cavern to grab her, due to his super strength?" The guy asked. The woman nodded. Whilst they were distracted, I switched arms that my Styler was on and awkwardly captured the Croagunk, which resulted in major styler damage.

"You are such a noob." This girl who looked like the average, rebellious teenager snapped, pushing me out of the way, making me crash down next to Ben.

"Who are you?" I growled as I stood back up.

"Look you, go back to your Mommy and Daddy and huggle your teddy bear. Let a REAL Ranger sort this out."

"Erm, you do know that you are talking to one of the fourteen Top Rangers, right?!"

"But you are such a weakling!"

"That is because my usual Styler arm got badly injured by these Pincher idiots." Gah! This chick was getting on my nerves!

"Ooh, we have a baby."

"What do you mean, baby?!" I growled, kicking her in the knee. She fell to the ground clutching her knee.

"You are so dead when this is over, b****." She growled as she stood up.

"Ooh. You so scare me." I snapped.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Summer Knight. Top Ranger thirteen."

"Wait a sec... Kate, Lunick and Sven are three of your siblings, ain't they?"

"Yeah. So? And who are you anyway?"

"Karla Joelle Tangia. Me and my Dad, Rand, were the only Rangers on the islands of Oblivia until you and hottie there showed up."

"You calling my Ben a hottie?"

"Yeah. He is. Now as I said before, get lost, or help." I shook my head. This Karla sure does have an attitude problem.

"Hey! There she... OH MY ARCEUS! THERE IS ANOTHER SHE-RANGER NOW!" The two Pincher grunts yelled as they walked out with an old man.

"The measly girl with an injured arm is a Top Ranger?" The old guy humored. I growled.

"Trust me, if you get a certain Top Ranger mad, you will never see the end of it." I snapped, referring to myself. The old guy walked over to me and Karla and pushed the older girl over. She winced in pain when she hit the ground.

"Now then. This is the one that you were talking about?" The old guy asked, glaring at me.

"Yeah!" The guy shouted.

"Well, Arley, you ain't laying a finger on her without going through me first." A person in green jumped between me and the old guy who was advancing on me.

"Green Eyes... Get out of the way, or you will be punished."

"Sorry, Arley, but my family's safety comes before being a Pincher. Anyway, I quit." Megan growled, throwing the green control gauntlet in his face.

"Sisters, eh? This will be even better." Arley smirked. Megan grabbed my left wrist and backed up.

"Trust me, Sum. Never get into an argument with Arley. He can pummel you in seconds. She whispered. I nodded.

"Hey, if we can get Ben and Karla to stand up, we could get away from them using the cavern." I whispered. Megan grinned.

"You get them up, I will distract whilst you do so. I also have a piece of ancient Oblivian history to show you in the cavern too." Megan stated quietly. Lets get this show on the road.

**Me: If anyone wants to see what Karla looks like or wants details about her, look on my DeviantART and on my profile on here XD**

**Summer: And here comes the XD addiction effects...**

**Ben: If I were you readers, I'd review!**


	5. Ed the Assassin!

**Me: Hmph.**

**Megan: Sorry about her. She is disappointed about halloween.**

**Me: Why shouldn't I?! I puke whenever I eat Haribos!**

**Summer: Okay, well, seeming as you have a universal disclaimer on your profile, none of us have to say the disclaimer!**

**Me: Yep... On to the chapter.**

* * *

****I quickly ran over to Ben and helped him up. The poison was making his state a whole lot worse by the minute. It was coursing around his body like no-one's business. I just kicked Karla as a prompt for her tp get up. Megan was taunting Arley so that the three of us could escape into the cavern.

"I could've handled him myself." Karla growled.

"I don't know how, in the name of Arceus, you are friends with Kate." I snapped.

"Stop arguing... Ugh... Can we just get away from here..." Ben coughed, sounding weak and looking as though he was going to either throw up or pass out any minute now.

"Done it! But he is only going to be held back for a few minutes!" Megan yelled after catching up to us.

"Who is that?!" Karla snapped.

"Oh... That is upsetting. You don't remember me, Karla?" Megan looked hurt.

"M-Megan?!"

"Oh! So you do remember me! Come on sis, we need to get Ben outta here." Megan let out a sigh of relief as Karla, or should I say Karlotta, had remembered her.

"Well, I know a quick way out of the cavern which comes out in a hidden away part of the forest with easy access to Cocona village. And... I'm really sorry for acting like I was boss, Summer. I have never had an injury that looked that bad. Nema has, but I haven't." Karla explained.

"Nema is your little sister, isn't she?" I asked.

"Yep. Eleven years old. Six years younger than me. Hey, is something up with Megan?" Karla quickly stated.

"Five years. For five years, the Pinchers took over my life. I had to stay away from my friends and family for their sake. Now I have left... I want my boyfriend who was also forced in..." Megan then fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Sis..."

"I want Damon!" She sobbed, then we heard shouting come from behind us.

"Come... On... Pinchers behind... us... Ugh..." Ben passed out onto me.

"Argh! Benny!" I was muffled quite a bit by Karla's hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh... I will help hold him up whilst we find a way back to Cocona Village."

"Not necessary. Gardevoir!" Megan sent out her Gardevoir, which I am suprised that she has had since she was twelve and a Unova trainer. Gardevoir quickly teleported us to the part of beach just outside Booker's house.

"What is going on here?" Oh! Since when was Dr Edward in Oblivia?

"Get the hell away from us, Edward." Megan snapped.

"But that boy. He is hurt." He looked like he had a faint smirk on his face.

"So?! YOU ARE THE L-" Megan got cut off my Edward grabbing her by the shoulder, getting one of her pressure points, causing her to collapse.

"Big sis! What did you do to her?!" I growled.

"You had better explain what you did right now." Karla snapped.

"Easy. She was going to give away a major secret to Rangers. Though... I bet that you two are smart enough to figure what it is out..." I gulped.

"The leader of the Pinchers..." I shuddered, taking a shaky step back. He has tried to kill me many times before, but his face was covered every time. Now I know the mystery attemped murderer is.

"Smart, Summer. But are you smart enough to avoid this?" He laughed, before pulling something, I couldn't clearly see what, out of his pocket and threw it at me. I let out a small gasp when it his me in the stomach, despite the pain. He had threw a knife at me.

"Now you." Edward snapped, facing Karla after I had fell to my knees, clutching my stomach after I yanked the weapon out.

"No! You have hurt both of my sisters. I can't let you hurt my friend too." Came a faint voice from nearby, which made Edward flee.

"K-Kate..." I groaned before falling onto the sand unconscious.

**Me: Kate has made an appearance! But only a small one.**

**Summer: She loves to make people try to kill me. I am one of her favourite characters too!**

**Me: Sorry, Summer! *hugs Summer* Don't forget to vote on my poll for what happens in the future of this story, saying who gets kidnapped by Purple Eyes during the Cocona Festival!**

**Ben: Review!**


	6. Awake and arguing!

**Summer: ...**

**Ben: ...**

**Me: AWKWARD SILENCE!**

**Everyone: ARGH!**

**Me: Sorry, I just felt like doing that! XD**

**Summer: You just did the XD face. You know what I think of the XD face. PREPARE TO DIE!**

**Me: AHHH! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

I am just about regaining my senses now... I can hear a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kate. My shoulder just hurts like mad! That Edward is so gonna get it when my shoulder is better! Plus, he may take his anger out on him..."

"Calm down, Megan! It should be Summer that we are worried about! We were lucky that it was low tide and we could actually get here!"

"Kate is right, y'know. Summer is badly injured and has internal wounds that won't heal. She is lucky to be alive! I just hope that my cute girlfriend wakes up soon..." Ben.

"I-I'm alr..." I tried to say that I was awake, but I felt really weak. I felt someone sit down next to me and hold my hand. I opened my eyes a slight bit and saw Ben sat there, smiling at me.

"You okay?" He asked me. His shining hazel eyes had a look of concern, despite him putting on a brave face.

"Meh-ish." I coughed afterwards, just for a sharp pain to take over my body, making me writhe in pain.

"Hurts... Hurts so much..." I groaned. Megan frowned before walking over to me. She wasn't wearing her Pincher clothing for Green Eyes any more, she had a Styler on her arm and she was wearing a Ranger Uniform reminiscent of Wendy's. Her hair was completely the natural colour too.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?!" Megan then shouted. She fumbled in her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Lucky we can keep Partner Pokemon in Pokeballs, eh Megan?" Kate nudged her twin in the side.

"Yeah yeah. Maybe Audino could help? Would you mind, little sis?"

"Anything to... Stop the pain..." I groaned. A few minutes later, I felt a whole lot better and I managed to sit up.

"Thanks sis... Since when did you become a Ranger again though?" I asked.

"When Kate went to Almia and explained everything to Professor Hastings and he gratefully accepted be back as a Ranger, but due to all that I have gone through for the past five years, as a Top Ranger." Megan explained.

"But you wish that Damon escaped with you?"

"Yeah... But there is... Something that I need to do on Mitonga Island. See y'all later."

"Man, she still makes TV show references?" Kate then asked.

"Spongebob? Thinking about it, she did sound like Sandy the squirrel saying 'y'all'." Ben smirked.

"Look, I hate Spongebob. Shut up please." Karla had walked into the room with a girl with blue hair.

"So this is Summer?" The blue haired girl asked, jabbing my arm.

"Stop it, and yes, I am Summer." I snapped. The girl backed away.

"Hey! Knight freak! Don't talk like that to my little sister!" Karla growled.

"And what are you going to do about it, Karlotta?" I smirked after standing up and getting in her face. She slapped me in the face then.

"If you want, I could easily kick you out, as this is my family's home." Karla growled.

"Oh, think you can scare me?" I growled back.

"Erm... Can you two stop this?" The blue haired girl asked.

"NO!" Me and Karla snapped.

"B****!" Karla spat in my face.

"SUMMER! IF THIS CARRIES ON, I AM SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING DRAGGING YOU TO OUR PARENTS FOR ONE OF THEIR HOUR LONG LECTURES!" Kate yelled.

"Sis, please! Stop it!" Blue hair begged Karla.

"Sorry, Nema, but she gets on my nerves."

"SHE?! SO I DON'T DESERVE A NAME?!" I snapped. I am really beginning to hate Karla. Nema seems nice enough though.

**Me: Come on! Most good guys have an enemy on their own side! Take Lunick, for example! He and Aria despise each other! In my shadows of Almia story, Kate and Kellyn despise each other! Why can't Summer?!**

**Summer: Because I don't deserve it.  
**

**Karla: Same with me!  
**

**Ben: Ugh... Review...  
**


	7. Don't leave! I will die if you do!

**Me: *playing on her Ukulele***

**Summer: Yep. Her Mum and Dad gave her a Ukulele on Friday.**

**Me: *attempting to play Ukulele Pichu's poke assist on the Ukulele successfully* Wahoo!**

**Ben: Uh...**

**Me: On to the chapter!**

* * *

I sat down on the sofa in the room that I woke up in and was trying to hold back a laugh whilst Karla was getting told off by her dad, Rand, and her mom, Leanne. Kate was glaring at me through it all, as she heard me smirk when Karla got grounded for swearing in front of Nema and couldn't leave Renbow Island for a month.

"Hey, Summer, bet you are glad that our parents are coming to Oblivia to tell you off!" Kate smirked after Karla's lecture was finished. I stood up and walked over to Kate.

"Nobody tells me what to do when I am not in the mood, so no matter what our parents do or say, I will not obey it." I growled.

"And what makes you think that, Summer Rose Knight?" I gulped and turned around.

"Hey, Dad..." I groaned.

"Summer been trouble, little sister?" Mom asked from next to Dad to Leanne... Wait a second!... Sister?! KARLA IS MY COUSIN?! Even Kate looked shocked. Had she never been told either?!

"A bit. She and Karlotta have been arguing and swearing at each other." Leanne explained.

"Karla was the one who swore!" I defended before storming out of the room to outside. Ben was in the kitchen chatting with Keith over the phone before hanging up and following me. After a few minutes, I stopped walking away and sank down against a tree then began to cry.

"Summer? Are you okay? What happened?" Ben asked, sounding really concerned about me.

"Everything! Everything is getting on my nerves!" I sobbed.

"Even me? Because if you feel that way, I could just go." Ben sounded hurt. I stayed quiet for a few minutes and Ben began to walk away almost crying.

"No! Not you! If you go... I wouldn't be able to live with myself..." I whispered before getting up and hugging my boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Ben whispered before turning around and hugging me back, so my arms were wrapped around his neck and his were around my waist.

"Or maybe... I am leaving." I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"What do you mean?!" Ben shouted.

"I am leaving Oblivia. Tonight. I can't take much more here." I muttered before Ben held onto me even tighter.

"Please don't! I have barely got through this without you! Without my girl... I would probably would have died because of the Pinchers within a day or so..." Ben sobbed.

"And if this is because of my big sister, please forgive her! And Megan came back to our house, pulling a boy about two years older than her who wears red with her! Apparently he was a guy from the Pinchers known as Red Eyes!" Nema ran over to us shouting.

"Damon! She persuaded him to quit?!" I shouted, breaking out of Ben's grip.

"Yep! They are all looking for you two too!" Nema shouted before grabbing our wrists and dragging us off back to her house.

"Hey, mini-Megan!" Was grinned as I was dragged into the house. I broke out of Nema's grip.

"Don't call me that, Damon." I growled as I turned to face the ex-Pincher in red.

"Hey! Calm down, mini-Kate!" I was barely holding back from punching him in the face.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled before Ben grabbed my wrist and growled at me to calm down. When I turned back around to apologise to him though, he was kissing Megan. Oh the fluffiness...

**Me: In the words of one of my FanFiction friends, Fluffiness: '****_It's a curse and a gift!_****'**

**Kate: Oh... There is no hope for the author...**

**Summer: Yep. Review!**

**Me: UKULELE!**


	8. Awake and at home!

**Me: Gah! My OCs keep escaping!**

**Summer: What on Earth do you mean?**

**Me: Well, one of my OCs is in a bit of a troublesome situation and her brother and cousin are trying to help her... **

**Kate: Skye can handle herself. And anyway, this isn't that story, so it doesn't matter. On to the chapter!**

**Me: MY LINE! On to the chapter...**

* * *

I just sat down on my bed and tried to calm myself down.

"Relax. Calm down. Just empty your mind." I whispered to myself as I crossed my legs and shut my eyes.

"Summer?"

"GAH! YOU JUST DISTURBED MY MOMENT OF PEACE!" I yelled at whoever was stood in the doorway and flopped back onto my bed, not bothering to open my eyes.

"I just came to apologise... Mini-Megan!" That got me that fired up, I kicked Damon in the stomach, making him stumble backwards.

"Get the hell away from me right now!" I screamed at Megan's boyfriend, who just cowered back a bit then cautiously walked out of the room.

I flopped back onto my bed. Since when have I been so moody? Is something the matter with me? I fell asleep on those two thoughts, but not before I heard the strange voice from at Booker's house saying my name again.

"_Summer... You..." _I next remember nothing. Pitch blackness was everywhere. It had felt like I had been here before. And I had.I just can't remember where...

"Wake up, Summer... Please wake up..." I groaned as that voice snapped me out of the dark place. I opened my eyes. This wasn't where I fell asleep... THIS IS MY BEDROOM IN ALMIA!

"Phew! You are okay!" I then felt Kate hug me.

"What happened? I was in Oblivia the-"

"You were unconscious... For two months to be exact..." T-Two months?!

"How?!"

"Someone tried to kill you in your sleep. Dr Edward." He still wants to kill me for Megan and Damon's betrayal?! Then one thought snapped into my head.

"BEN?! WHERE IS HE?!" Kate looked at the ground.

"Now isn't the time for that. Maybe Keith or someone will tell you. This is not for me to say until a lot later." Kate got up and walked away. What if he is- No, Summer. Don't think that way. I could call him! I grabbed my phone from the side of my bed and quickly dialled Ben's phone number. Please pick up...

"_Sum?... Ugh..."_ Ben sounded really ill!

"Are you okay?"

"_Really ill... Have been for the past two months..." _Ben's side of the call went quiet for a few seconds before Ben started talking again._ "Sorry 'bout that... But what about you? I mean, Edward tried to kill you rather than unleash some sort of life-threatening illness on you..."_

"My head hurts, but did he actually do that to you?"

"_Uh huh... Anyway, of what I know, Megan, Karla and Rand have got the current situation under control. Doesn't help being cooped up in my bedroom up here in Vientown..."_

"Chicole Village and yeah. Doesn't help at all. I want to go back and help them but... Knowing my parents, if I even dare to set foot out of my room, they would march me straight back in."

"_Same, but that would be if I could even get out of bed..."_ I could hear Ben coughing a bit before there was talking in the background.

"_Sorry, Sum... Got to go..." _I whispered before hanging up. My head started to really hurt then. What had Edward done to us?!

* * *

**Me: *grumbles***

**Summer: She got called a stalker and has been annoyed since.  
**

**Ben: She should just get over the fact that she is a stalker and get on with her life.  
**

**Me: SHUT UP BEN! Review. *goes back to grumbling*  
**


	9. Escape attempt from our homes!

**Me: A bit of trouble arises for Summer this chapter! But it is short.**

**Summer: Oh Arceus...**

**Ben: S***. When she says that... IT MEANS YOU COULD DIE!**

**Me: Shut up, Ben. I have barely got over the Stalker comment, so please don't make me feel worse!**

**Ben: Geez! Sorry!**

**Me: On to the chapter...**

* * *

I waited until I had heard Kate leave for another date with Keith and for my parents to fall asleep before I got my recently thought up plans into action. I opened my en-suite bathroom cupboard and pulled out six pokeballs. Six of my Partner Pokemon, incase something happens to Panpour, who is currently just following me with a hint of interest in her eyes. I opened my wardrobe and grabbed some clothes and styuffed them in a bag. Mom and Dad probably won't notice if I pop over to Oblivia for a _few_ days. I walked over to my bedroom window and opened it wide. Panpour jumped onto my shoulder when I put my bag on the other.

"Hold on tight, Panpour." I whispered as I jumped elegantly onto the grass below. I groaned as my parents' bedroom light flicked on when Panpour squealed, so I made a run for it. I had reached Vientown, and heard someone calling me.

"What are you doing out here, Summer?!"

"Oh... Hi, Crawford..." I groaned as my 21 year old brother confronted me.

"That didn't answer my question. Why are you out here?! You took a massive blow to the head and you should be resting in bed! Wow... That rhymed... Anyway, answer me, Summer!" Crawford really twoered over me with his afro...

"What is going on out here?!" Was then shouted from the door of the Vientown base. Barlow was stood there in some... BUNNY PJS?! OMA!

"Summer has left home whilst she should be in bed, recovering." Crawford snapped after grabbing my arm.

"CRAWFORD!" I yelled, trying to break out of his grip unsuccessfully.

"Great. Commotion in Vientown. What do I find? My older brother and little sister in the middle of it." Kate is here too...

"And I caught this one trying to escape!" Luana then yelled, Ben being dragged behind her.

"Oh come on..." I whispered before I got an idea. I grabbed the Pokeball of one of my Pokemon.

"CRESSELIA! TELEPORT!" I yelled as the legendary psychic type emerged. I ended up behind Ben and Luana and quickly grabbed Ben.

"To Livia-Obnay?!" Ben quickly shouted. I nodded and the two of us taunted the four people there and we quickly teleported to Oblivia... Right infront of an angry Megan, who had heard about us escaping our homes...

**Me: I have made up with the person who called me a stalker, so calm down my supporters who wanted to kill them!**

**Summer: Plus, from one of her friends on DeviantART, she found a funny song on Youtube.**

**Me: Mitt Romney Style! Heeeeeey~ Wealthy lady~!**

**Ben: Review!**


	10. A bit of romance won't hurt!

**Summer: *grumbling***

**Ben: Sum? You okay?**

**Me: She is upset that she is currently in the lead of the 'who is going to get kidnapped' poll of mine.**

**Ben: Ah. I see. I should go and comfort her then.  
**

**Me: On to the chapter!**

* * *

Megan tutted as she saw us both appear.

"I had heard about you two kicking up a ruckus in Chicole Village and Vientown from Kate, as you both teleported away." Megan groaned, before her phone began ringing. She quickly mouthed the word Mom to me, so I went quiet and covered Ben's mouth so that he wouldn't talk or make a sound. Megan quickly put her phone on speaker.

_"Hello, Megan!"_

"Hey, Mom..."

_"Say, honey, have you seen Summer or that boyfriend of hers over the past hour?"_

"Summer and Ben? Nope. Not seen them since they got taken back to Almia." Oh my Arceus... She is helping us, rather than make us get dragged back to Almia...

"_Oh. Okay. I will call Leanne then."_ Megan quickly bit her lip, as we were just outside Rand and Leanne's house.

"I will ask them! No need to worry, Mom! You can count on me!" Megan quickly stated before Mom hung up.

"_Okay then. See you in a few days! Don't think that I am not coming to see you on your birthday!"_ Megan gulped. In a few days, me and Ben are screwed. But it gives us a few days to come up with a valid and believable excuse.

"Why, sis?" I then asked after letting go of Ben.

"Because. What you did, it was like me for my first year as Green Eyes. Then because they figured out that I kept escaping and doing things like talking to Kate or keeping an eye on you, I was kept under constant watch by Purple Eyes. He watched me twentyfour seven." I then got a weird thought.

"Literally?"

"For the first year of being under watch. The other three, he didn't watch me whilst I showered and got changed. I never realised that he was for the first year unti-"

"Until I caught him. Then I beat him up. Then I got tortured for about a week. Then I told her. So he stopped." Damon walked over wearing his usual clothes from when he was a pokemon trainer. His red streak wasn't in his hair either. Megan nodded before walking over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. I pretended to puke and Ben just turned around.

"Come on! Don't act like you don't want to do the same yourselves!" Karla smirked when she walked outside. I growled at her before looking at Ben, who looked straight back at me. We both blushed then. Then I got a prod in the back, sending me flying into Ben, causing us to have an 'accidental' kiss when we fell.

"Yeah, lil' sis!" Karla laughed as she hi-fived Nema. So Nema pushed us over... THANK YOU, NEMA! Ben had been a bit depressed recently and hasn't been in the mood to kiss me or even hug me!

"I may get used to this!" Ben then chuckled, as I yawned and rested on his chest. The last thing that I remember, is that I began to fall asleep on Ben and Megan picked me up. Oh... My frist romantic moment with Ben in ages...

**Me: *squeals* The fluffiness!**

**Summer: I s'pose it something that makes up for my current 'most likely to be kidnapped thanks to the FanFiction readers' position...  
**

**Ben: Yeah... Review!  
**


	11. The Nightmare Begins!

Me: Right. I have a typy uppy app on my Galaxy Mini now, so I can write up stories, but not do things like bold and italics on it.  
Summer: Cool!  
Ben: Anyway, for this chapter, it will be in my point of view.  
Me: Yup! On to the chapter!

I looked at Summer in bed. She seemed rather at peace whilst sleeping. I sighed as I slumped down next to her. The reason why the same bed? Rand only had two spare rooms, both with only a double bed. Me and Summer in one, Megan and Damon the other. "No... Leave them alone... Hurt me instead..." Summer muttered in her sleep. I shook my head until I saw the developing layer of sweat on her forehead. I shook her once to try and wake her up unsuccessfully.  
"Summer? Wake up! SUMMER!" I yelled, frantically trying to wake the nightmare plagued girl up.  
"What is going on in here?! Can't you tell when not to get between me and my face masks?!" Karla yelled from the doorway. A teddy cuddling Nema, an exhausted Megan in a (very) mini dress, a scruffy 'I just got disturbed by a shrieking boy' Damon and a half asleep Rand and Leanne stood there.  
"Summer. Something is disturbing her and she isn't waking up!" I stated to the six by the door. Megan walked over to Summer and put a hand on her forehead.  
"She has a fever. And a bad one at that." She stated just about loud enough.  
"She needs a doctor. JUST NOT EDWARD!" Karla worriedly shouted.  
"Why not him?" Rand asked confusedly. "He wants to kill all oy friends and family starting with Summer." Megan growled. I nodded. Damon did the same. Karla made that sort of confirmation sound.  
When I looked at Summer just seconds later, she was sweating cobs. Her clothes were stuck to her body and she had gone pale. Megan pulled out her phone.  
"Who ya gonna call?" Nema asked.  
Ghostbusters!'Course not. My parents." I groaned. Still at the film/movie phrase mentions phase, Megan? I just hope that Summer wakes up... What was her nightmare anyway?

Me: I bet that was short.  
Ben: Well duh!  
Summer: Review! And who ya gonna call?  
Me and Megan: GHOSTBUSTERS!


	12. Secrets revealed and Dr Who!

**Me: Back to Summer's Point of View!**

**Summer: Wahey! **

**Ben: What film reference this time, Author Megan?**

**Me: I'm thinking... Ah! I know!**

**Megan: What is it? I bet it is me saying it too.**

**Me: You catch on fast! *whispers quote to Megan***

**Megan: So it is a variation of a quote from the Simpsons Movie?**

**Me: Yepadepadoo! On to the chapter!**

**Summer: *mutters under breath* Simpsons movie? Really?**

* * *

"GYAH!" I screamed as I woke up. I was having a serious nightmare, which involved the people closest to me in serious pain.

"There there, Summer..." I looked at who just whispered to me and held my hand. Mom was sat there.

"You... Found out about me in Oblivia?"

"Yes. Megan called me a few days ago, saying that you weren't waking up. Ben has gone sleepless days keeping an eye on you. Now come on. We are going back to Almia. You, me, Megan, Ben, all of us."

"NO! We have a great life here in Oblivia, and we're never going back to Almia again!" Megan yelled from the doorway. **(Told you! It was meant to say 'We have a great life here in Alaska, and we're never going back to America again!'**)

"MEGAN KNIGHT! YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Mom yelled at Megan.

"Oh, I can. And my name isn't Megan Knight. Not any more anyway." She snapped back. I then thought for a second. Then I looked at Megan. My sispicions had been confirmed. My nineteen year old sister and Damon had... I will let you all figure out the rest.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Mom growled back.

"Yep. Now me and my HUSBAND have stuff to do." Megan growled before walking away. I shook my head then I realised something. I had been sweating that much in my sleep, my pyjamas had stuck to my body. Mom walked away as I got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes.

"Don't think that either of us are being allowed to leave the house for Ranger duties... Rand and Leanne and your Mom are saying that if either of us leave the building, Karla is to go with us so nothing Ranger like happens... Because you have been ill and sleeping for a week... And I... And I am... So... So..." Ben trailed off then and all you could hear was his faint breathing. I sneezed then, and he shot back up, as his sleep was disturbed.

"Tired..." Ben finished his sentence. He stayed awake after that, after finding a Dr Who marathon on TV.

"I preferred David Tennant as the doctor more. Rose was his best companion." I stated after walking out of the bathroom in a pink crop top and white skinny jeans, realising that it was the episode where the Doctor parted with Rose.

"Nah. Matt Smith as the Doctor and Amy Pond companion." Ben replied, flicking to an episode where the 'Doctor' got shot.

"River Song, that." I smirked, making Ben switch off the TV.

"Stop spoiling it!" Ben whinged.

"Oh come on! It is so obvious!" I snapped.

"Anyway... You look hot." Ben had a turn to smirk then. I went bright red.

"I would rather stick to the Dr Who subject..." I sweatdropped.

"I would rather stick with talking about how cute you are."

"B-BEN!"

"Oh come on! You are the cutest girl that I have ever seen!" He whispered as he got out of bed and hugged me. I heard a groan from the other side of the door. I opened it and Nema fell onto the floor.

"Yey Daleks?" She sweatdropped when she saw me and Ben raised our eyebrows at her.

**Me: There you go! Nema has a crush on Ben!**

**Ben: *grumbles* When I have a girlfriend already...**

**Summer: *grumbling too* Which is me...**

**Megan: Gosh... Review...**


	13. Am I good enough?

**Summer: Rose!**

**Ben: Amy!**

**Summer: ROSE!**

**Ben: AMY!**

**Me: CHOCOBOS!**

**Megan: Uh... On to the chapter? *pulls away 'Insane Authoress'***

* * *

****"Nema? Are you sure that you weren't trying to find out if I was single?" Ben asked the eleven year old. Nema went bright red before responding.

"NO! NO NO NO! NEVER! NU-UH!" She yelled. I sighed and put my hand in my bag.

"Munna says different." I smirked as my Munna rested on her head and projected Nema's thoughts.

"WAH! MEANIES!" Nema sobbed before running downstairs.

"Okay... So I have a girlfriend and an admirer." Ben sweatdropped.

"Karla called you a hottie when you were unconscious at Rasp Cavern."

"Okay... A girlfriend and TWO admirers."

"And don't get me started on the 'We love Top Ranger Ben' fanclub in Almia."

"WHAT?! My Arceus... Girls really want to get their hands on me..." Ben groaned, falling onto his bed after grabbing my wrist, making me fall next to him.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I... A good enough girlfriend?"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS DON YOU MEAN?! You are well more than enough... What makes you think that?"

"M-My nightmare..." I thought about what happened in it.

_"Ben? Where are you?!"_

_"O-over here..."_

_"What happened to you?!"_

_"You! You are a mean, horrible, spiteful girl! You did this to me..."  
_I went dizzy as that part of the nightmare ran through my head.

"Summer?! Are you okay?!" Ben shouted, shaking my shoulders.

"No..." I groaned after sitting up and falling straight into Ben's arms. My head felt like it was about to explode. This recent nightmare is doing something to me. I don't know what, but it makes me really ill somehow. I just about saw people like Megan appear to see what was going on just before I passed out. Then the nightmare came back.

**Megan: Gah! The Authoress has gone completely INSANE!**

**Summer: Yup! XD**

**Ben: You just made the face you hate, Summer.**

**Summer: Oh yeah...**

**Megan: *growls* Review.**


	14. Why There was a nightmare

**Me: I'M INSANE AND I KNOW IT!**

**Megan: She has been watching too much anime and reading too much Warrior Cats recently, and she has nothing else to do, so she went insane because of that.**

**Summer: So that explains why!**

**Ben: Uh huh! BLAH!**

**Summer: AH! THE INSANITY IS CONTAGIOUS! BEN IS INSANE TOO! *Backs out of the room***

**Megan: Yeah... It is... See ya! *rushes after Summer***

**Me: Oh yeah! They are gone!**

**Ben: Ah... A few minutes of silence...**

**Me: On to the chapter... Ah... The peace and quiet...**

* * *

I woke up again sweating like mad. That nightmare scares me too much... I feel so tired though... Like I am being forced into having these nightmares...

"Oh looks like you woke up. Ben is still in a bad state." I groggily sat up and saw Megan sat there.

"W-What happened?"

"Turns out that some Pinchers have brought a mind controlled Darkrai to Oblivia from Almia. Anyone who has been under any sort of influence of Darkrai got pulled into some sort of nightmare about a month ago."

"Wait a sec... A MONTH?!"

"Yes. You have been asleep for a month. During that time, we have managed to scare the Pinchers off Renbow Island, but we have to wait for the Big Booker Bridge to be rebuilt before we can leave the island. Oh yeah, we have managed to help Damon's sister escape the Pinchers."

"Where is Ben?"

"In his bed, which, as we are at Rand's house, is right next to you..."

"Huh? Oh yeah..." I whispered, looking at Ben, who seemed to be in quite a bit of pain in his sleep.

"You and Ben really scared everyone, you know. You just went and passed out in his arms, then he passed out just moments later. You both almost died whilst you were sleeping too... Ed found out that we were here and tried to kill you and Ben. That explains the wound on your arm." I looked at my left arm and quickly looked away from it. It was a really deep, bloody wound which had just been bandaged up, as it was infected and there was no hospitals in Oblivia. It was really sore too. My hand also looked more of a pulp than a hand through the bandages.

"H-How did the injury get to b-be so bad though?!"

"Lets just say that Edward took you and Ben, and he tried to throw you both into the Faldera Volcano..." Megan whispered before crying. I think that she witnessed the volcano part. But still, why would Edward want to take it all out on me and Ben though?

**Me: So bored!**

**Ben: Review whilst I see where Megan and Summer went...**


	15. Legendary Encounter then kidnapped!

**Me: Another chappy on my phone!**  
**Summer: She just had PE and has a few minutes before ICT.**  
**Ben: Please now note that she is going home now, and she is prone to making mistakes now.**  
**Me: Aw... Ben is upset that he didn't speak five hours ago.**  
**Megan: On to the chapter!**

"Wah!" I shrieked when I finally decided to go outside. Why? Raikou was right there. And looking straight at me.  
_"Where is the other?"_ I jumped at the deep voice.  
_"Silly child. It is I, Raikou, who is talking. Now where is the other one suffering with Darkrai's nightmares?"_

"B-Ben?"  
_"Yes."_  
"Still sleeping!"

_"Bring him here."_

"HOW?!"

_"Fine then. When he awakens, meet me at the top of the wireless tower. Have your Styler. Both of you."_ I gave Raikou a weird look as it ran off. I must be hallucinating. Maybe I just need to lie down for a few minutes. Just moments after my encounter with Raikou, Megan ran outside.

"OHMYFREAKINGARCEUSSUMMERSUMM ERSUMMERINSIDENOWNOWNOWNOW!" She yelled, not giving herself a chance to breathe, kinda like what Keith was like when he heard that Lunick was taking Kate to the Ranger School. Lets just say I have my sources... AKA Rhythmi.

_FLASHBACK TO SoA!_

_Rhythmi sneakily pulled out her phone whilst Keith was freaking out, and recorded what was going on.  
_

_"Right students. I have something that I would like to tell you. As you know, we have a new student coming tomorrow. Her name is Katelyn Knight. Her older sibling will be escorting her here. Her brother is also quite... how do you put this... famous. His name is, now I am sure that all of you ranger-to-be's know this name, Lunick Knight..."  
_

_"OHMYARCEUSLUNICKKNIGHTTHERAN GERWHOSAVEDFIOREANDHISSISTER ARECOMINGTOTHESCHOOLOHMYARCE USAGAINWHATTHEF***IAMREALLYEXCITEDNOW!..." Keith yelled, making Rhythmi snicker.  
_

_"Yes, Keith. Now breathe. Good." Rhythmi smirked.  
_

_BACK TO THIS STORY AFTER THE FLASHBACK!  
_"COME ON!" Megan yelled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me inside. When we went in, the place was a trash heap.

"Look out!" Rand shouted, quickly pulling me and Megan down just as a big blast hit the wall where we were just stood.

"The Pinchers are attacking!" Nema shouted as she ran downstairs, dragging an exhausted Ben down with her.

"What?! We scared them off the island!" Was shouted from the opposite side of the room, and it turned out that Damon and his sister were there, but there was a pile of rubble from what had fell from the ceiling on them and they were holding it up, trying to stop it from crushing them completely. Then I tried to hug Ben when he sank down next to me against the wall, but my arm ended up with some majorly excruciating pain and you could see a lot of blood seep through the bandages. Ben then gave me a weak hug as Pinchers appeared at every way out of the room. Purple Eyes was amongst them.

"Sorry for the... Intrusion. We have just come for someone who is rightfully ours." He stated. The Pinchers closed in on us. Megan smirked then.

"But... Can I just say something... Clive?"

"NOBODY CALLS ME THAT, and you know that!" Purple Eyes growled back.

"Anyway... Hurt anyone in this room or in Oblivia, I will tear you apart limb by limb. Get it?!"

"Oh so pathetic. We just want one person for a bit of assistance, and then we will take Darkrai back to Almia and stop the nightmares that Summer and Ben are having. Time to go... Summer." I gasped as they grabbed my arms and caused my left arm to bleed a whole lot more than what would be safe. Megan tried punching Purple Eyes, but her grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm around, causing her bone to poke through the skin. Then I saw my Panpour try to attack him, just to get kicked into Damon and Sarah, causing the rubble to crush all three of them. Rand held back Nema from going berserk then, and Ben was just frozen to the spot terrified.

"Ben! Go to the wireless tower with your styler! Tell who is waiting there for us that I can't come!" I shouted as smoke filled the room and I was getting pulled somewhere...

**Me: Give me a C!**

**Summer: ****Give me a L!**

******Ben: This is so stupid. They were going to spell cliffy.  
**

******Megan: Review.  
**


	16. Decisions

Summer: With the authoress ill, we are just going straight to the chapter... Unfortunately for me...  
~~~

I sobbed as the Pinchers tied me up and threw me into an almost empty room. What else was in there?...  
Edward. Freakin' Edward. The guy who loves to try and kill me. Just to p*** Megan off.  
"Your left arm seems very... mushy."  
"Well thank you, Captain Obvious!"  
"Don't use that tone with me, missy."  
"I can and I wi- Ah!" I screamed as Edward grabbed my bloody pulp of an arm and squeezed it hard.  
"Not so tough now, Summer. Now listen here. Two options. You have fourty eight hours to decide. Join us, or die." He hissed in my ear. I winced as he let go of my arm.  
"And maybe, just to keep you quiet until then..." Edward began, before snapping his fingers, and some Pinchers showed up and gagged me.  
The Pinchers are all big fat meanies put simply.  
I tried to move my left arm, but I ended up literally drawing blood from my tongue from the pain. I began to cry then, realising that one of my sisters are injured, as is her husband, her husband's sister and Panpour. I also wonder as to whether Ben went to see Raikou.  
After a while of being sat crying to myself, the door opened, scaring me into thinking that my time is up.  
"Pathetic. And I just want you to know that Megan put up a big fight until the end." I realised that Purple Eyes was there, and he dropped a few things infront of me. My eyes went wide. They were: Megan's crushed up Styler, her ruined X-Tranciever (She was back in contact with Cheren only) and her... Oh Arceus... Her locket. Megan's locket was precious to her. It had a photo of our family and of her at her (secret) wedding with Damon. She never let the locket out of her sight since she got it at seven from our aunt, the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia. My eyes were full of tears as I glared at Purple Eyes.  
"Yes. Megan died. For your freedom. Summer's freedom. Never heard such a silly statement in my life. Summer will never be free." My heart panged at the word 'died'. This is all my fault! If I didn't go to Oblivia, all would be fine!  
Maybe it'd be better if I were dead...  
Two days later, the rope was finally removed from my mouth and I was being held face to face with Edward.  
"So? Are you joining us?"  
"N-No."  
"So you would rather die?"  
"It would be better that way."  
"Fine then. Keep her alive." Edward stated before getting me untied. I gave him a strange loob before he said a word. Ben.  
Me: *groans* Ugh... Only five in the morning here...  
Summer: That's why you should wear glasses, Megan.  
Me: Review... 


	17. My arm!

**Me: *ranting and raving in room***

**Summer: She still doesn't feel well and her parents sent her to school, despite what they said yesterday.**

**Ben: Unfortunately for u- *gets knocked out by authoress***

**Kate: And I appear this chapter too!**

**Me: *grumbles* Yeah, you are.**

**Megan: On to the chapter.**

* * *

I was feeling weaker by the minute now. I clutched Megan's locket tightly in my right hand. My left arm was losing too much blood by the second. Edward had done something to my arm a few hours ago, and was intending to make me bleed to my death.

"Get up, kid. You are needed somewhere." A woman with pink hair stated, kicking my bleeding arm, making it bleed even more. She sighed when she realised that I was too weak to move, making her grab my right arm and force me to stand up. As my vision was becoming blurry, I could just about see someone walk into the room and get some Pinchers to tie me up.

"If we need to get Purple Eyes back, Kasa, we need her ALIVE for a prisoner swap."

"Sorry, Eddie! I just wanted to force her to become one of the 'Eyes'!"

"That won't work anyway. After what her older sister did to Arley, we can't risk any more of the Knight family amongst our ranks. Now, Ben and Megan's twin are taking Purple Eyes to the Daybreak Ruins for the swap."

"K-Kate..." I groaned before passing out.

When I woke up, I could hear what sounded like explosions. I felt two things, or two people, warm and comforting protecting me from the blasts. I couldn't see clearly, as my vision was still blurry through the serious blood loss. I could just about pick out four colours. Red, blue, black and brown. I think that the brown was hair colour and the other three clothing. BEN AND KATE!

"Summer! Oh my Arceus... If I wasn't so tired, I would have been able to..." Ben hugged me gently after the explosions ended.

"Not your..." I could only say those two words, I was that weak.

"STARA!" Ben shouted, and I think a Pokemon landed nearby. I think that Ben has managed to find his partner Pokemon, a Staraptor, again.

"I will make my own way back to Tilt Village. Promise me that you will look after my little sis, Ben."

"Okay, Kate." I heard Ben say. I still felt the locket in the palm of my sweating hand, but I ended up dropping it, I was that weak. I then heard Kate gasp, and I think that she picked up the locket. I feel so sorry for the people who are blind or permanently have sight liked mine at the moment.

After those few small thoughts, I passed out yet again.

"But will my little sister be okay?! I almost died and I don't want her to go through what I did!" Was that Megan? Purple Eyes is a despicable liar.

"It is hard to tell, but she may end up losing her left arm... Because of the amount of blood that she has lost, and is still losing, it is quite a miracle that she made it here from Oblivia alive."

"B-But! What if she does die?!"

"Please be quiet, she needs to rest before we can even think of trying to sort her out."

"Anyway, if ANYTHING happens to my little sister, watch out for four p***ed off Top Rangers after your sorry a**!" I heard Megan yell. I must be in a hospital... But... There is none in Oblivia... I must be in Almia. But still... Hearing that I may have my left arm amputated... SERIOUSLY?! A Ranger who needs two arms to use her Styler properly with one arm. A bit useless if you ask me...

**Me: There you all go. Turns out I need new glasses. DX**

**Summer: WHY YOU LITTLE B****?! *begins to strangle authoress*  
**

**Kate: Stop watching the Simpsons, Summer.  
**

**Ben: *waking up* Review...  
**


	18. Just before they return!

**Me: *Glaring at a person who falsely claimed I was a stalker's deviantART page***

**Summer: You still at that?**

**Me: No, I think Riley Sky is stalking me, not me stalking them. Just how did they know about the prequel before this one was a KateXKeith one?**

**Kate: Give me that. *snatches laptop* Oh... *looks at Guardian Angel* EEK! *faints***

**Me: See. I think that THEY are stalking ME not ME stalking THEM!**

**Ben: Okay, ladies... Calm down...**

**Lunick: Erm... Whilst my sisters are er... Stressing out... On to the chapter?**

* * *

"Wakey wakey, little sis..." I felt someone nudge my left arm, but it didn't hurt.

"Crawford! She might still be tired! Just because we haven't seen her in ages doesn't mean that we can wake her up whilst she is recovering!"

"Sven has a point there, Afro-puff."

"AFRO-PUFF?! WHO F***ING GAVE YOU THAT NAME, LUNY?!" I could her Kate and Megan just sweatdropping in the background.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, instantly making my three arguing brothers shut up. But I began to cough quite a bit after that. I think it was from me suddenly sitting up to yell. I rubbed my eyes then, and something shocked me. My left hand wasn't a bloody pulp any more. Neither was my arm. I looked at my sisters, who just looked at each other than and grinned.

"You owe all five of us big time, Sum... Well, those four at least... You found my precious locket after all..." Megan grinned after the awkward silence. Then I realised that she was covered in all sorts of cuts and bruises, and her right arm was in a cast, plus she was using a crutch with her other arm. Purple Eyes probably assumed that he killed her.

"What do you mean?" I asked after yet another awkward silence.

"You lost a whole lot of blood, and the replacement had to come from somewhere..." Lunick explained.

"Plus you better look after your arm this time, little sister." Crawford smirked. Megan yanked at his afro really hard.

"SHE WAS UNCONSCIOUS WHEN THAT HAPPENED! A BAD GUY TRIED TO DROP HER INTO A F***ING VOLCANO! I was there though... And I should have done something to stop it... Rather than standing and staring..." Megan began to cry before hobbling away out of the room.

"M-Megan!" Kate shouted, running after her. Sven and Lunick both got called on their Stylers then, telling them that they were both needed at the Ranger Union. It was just me and Afro-Puff then.

"I really wanna do what I did to you when you were unconscious a few years ago in Vientown."

"WAIT! You don't mean..."

"I am sure that I have some scissors and a shaver somewhere..." Crawford screamed like a little girl and ran away.

"Alone at last..." I sighed, falling backwards onto the bed. My arm was still quite sore, but a standable sort of sore now.

"Not exactly." I looked at the doorway and saw Ben stood there, smiling. He looked quite injured though...

"Ben? But shouldn't you be-"

"In Oblivia? Not at this very second. I got quite hurt protecting you from those explosions a couple of weeks ago, and I passed out from that not long after Kate got back from the ruins. Keith volunteered to be in Oblivia for us whilst we recover here, in Almia." Ben explained, sitting down next to me. I grabbed his hand then and began to cry. Ben made me sit up then and he hugged me.

"I was so scared without you... Th-They kept me locked up somewhere dark... They hurt me... Did whatever they could to hurt me and cause me pain without killing me... Just to cause me pain for Megan's betrayal..." I sobbed into his shoulder. I heard him whisper something to himself, before he held me even closer to him.

"I am never, ever going to let you out of my sight again! I don't want any of those creeps to hurt my Summer without killing me first... I want to protect you until the day that I die..." I could tell that Ben was crying now. He obviously never heard...

"B-Ben? Didn't you hear what Megan told me a few months ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently... Because of the giant commotion that we caused in Vientown and Chicole Village back then... Professor Hastings has decided to assign us both with different regions and partners after the Oblivia mission..." I heard Ben gasp and he held me really tightly now.

"No! NO! NO WAY! I AM NEVER, EVER LEAVING YOU! IF HASTINGS EVEN TRYS TO DO THAT, I WILL RIP HIM APART LIMB BY LIMB THEN TEAR HIM INTO MILLIONS OF PIECES AND SET HIM ALIGHT!" Ben yelled then. Little did either of us know... Kate and Megan heard ever word of it from just outside the door. Hastings was with them both though, so he could figure out just when me and Ben can come back onto Ranger duties... And he regretted every word he said.

**Ben: There you go. Happy authoress, not depressed authoress.**

**Crawford: You see, on Facebook last night, her Dad found a video that made her laugh her head off called 'Pissing off a frog'.**

**Ben: So I played it to her.**

**Me: Review, and lets all stalk Riley Sky on here and on deviantART to teach them a lesson!**


	19. Back to Oblivia and already trouble!

**Me: Haappy Thursday to all, and to all, a good... Thursday.**

**Summer: *whispers to you readers* She hates hearing all about Thanksgiving now, and says thursday instead. She then goes into her usual 'Living in the UK' rant.**

**Ben: WATCH THE FROG! *Puts on 'Pissing Off A Frog' for the 20 bazillionth time for the authoress*  
Keith: Do I FINALLY make an appearance this chapter?**

**Me: *laughing then nods***

**Keith: YES! On to the chapter!**

* * *

****"Back in Oblivia... I just wish we would never have to leave..." Ben whispered as we arrived in Tilt Village. I have never actually been in Tilt Village completely conscious before. I looked at my surroundings. Sturdy wooden houses, probably the work of Booker. Happy children playing on the cliff based village. Multi-coloured windmills providing power to all of the houses. And a magician... Oh s***. He just noticed me looking at him. It is Hocus. One of the Pincher's leaders. One of the people who hurt me at their base. I hid behind Ben a bit and I saw Hocus smirk before finishing his show.

"Summer? Are you okay?" Ben asked, unaware of the situation.

"N-No! N-Not with him around!" I stammered, pointing at Hocus.

"The magician?"

"Y-Yes. Hocus. A-A-A... P-Pincher leader..."

"What?!"

"He is one of the ones who hu- GYAH!" Both me and Ben yelped when it felt like something forced us into the ground. I then realised that Arley was there, and he had his hands on our backs.

"Okay, Arley. Let me handle this." Hocus smirked, using his powers to grasp me and Ben, forcing us to stand up but making us immobile.

"Now what is this? This isn't right. We really need to sort this out." Arley growled, jabbing my left arm.

"Oh yes, Arley, you seem to be right! Looks like we need to do something about it." Hocus snapped, pulling out a knife. I wanted to bite my lip, but I was unable to move. Ben wanted to get in the way, but he couldn't move.

"Now then. Why do you two think that you can pick on those two little kids? Think that you will seem big and tough? Makes you look like wimps." Me and Ben got released as soon as Hocus turned around, and we both jumped to the sides when Arley tried to grab us. Ben ran over to me then, and he hugged me tightly. We both then looked at who spoke. Spiky red hair. Fine Styler. Pendant with shards of the red, blue and yellow gems, and a shard of the luminous crystal. Emerald green eyes that pierce your soul. The most mischievous grin that you can ever imagine.

"Thanks big bro!" Ben shouted to Keith, putting on a grin similar to him. I shook my head. Those two are too alike in their childish attitudes for their own goods... Ben stuck his tongue out at Keith then, as Keith pulled a face at him. I let out a large groan. When will those two ever learn?

"WATCH OUT YOU IDIOTS!" Was then shouted from above. Keith barely just dodged Arley's lunge at him with the knife. I looked up and saw Karla stood there, fists clenched. I nodded my thanks to her and she gave me a faint grin.

Ben was still hugging me when Arley and Hocus fled. Well, I only realised when he kissed my forehead afterwards.

"Told you that I am not letting you out of my sight." Ben whispered, pulling me even closer to him. Keith walked over and 'whispered' something to Ben. We all heard it.

"Ben and Summer, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I punched Keith's forehead.

"Go and do something with Kate, Keith." I groaned. Keith gave me a funny look and was trying not to laugh.

"You want me to-"

"NOT IN THAT ASPECT!" I yelled, kicking him in the private place when Ben let go of me.

"Now you can't do what you were thinking." Ben smirked. Damn! Why are boys so dirty minded?! Karla walked over, grabbed Keith by the top of his ear and dragged him off whilst he was still twitching from my kick. Oopsie?

**Me: I had a short chappy planned anyway, so XP**

**Ben: VIRTUAL HUGS AND CANDY FOR WHOEVER GUESSES WHAT INSPIRED HER TO WRITE WHAT KARLA DID AFTER THE KICK!**

**Summer: Easy!**

**Me: Say it then! *pulls out special authoress remote which can create loud noises to block out important words***

**Summer: It is when *BLEEP* or *BLEEP* drag *BLEEP*away when *BLEEP* goes all *BLEEP*-y *BLEEP*y with *BLEEP* or *BLEEP*! Hey, what was up with those bleeping noises?**

**Keith: *Pulls hypno-frog out of Futurama* Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. Review it. **

**Me: THAT'S ENOUGH! Well, review! That is if Hypno-Frog didn't give you that idea already...**


	20. Call Me Maybe anyone?

**Me: Grr...**

**Ben: Her sister drew in her pad whilst she was at school (because her sister has chickenpox), and she just freaked out and yelled in her face: 'Why the f*** did you do that without my f***ing permission?!' in those exact words.**

**Summer: And her mum began to lecture her on using that language towards her seven-year old sister.**

**Keith: And well... Her mum has picked up that she is depressed.**

**Me: So?!**

**Summer: On to the chapter... And nobody guessed that it was Brock and Misty/Max that inspired what happened to Keith last chapter... Looks like the authoress keeps her virtual hugs to herself...**

* * *

"Good to see you two back! Between you and me, Keith was getting on my freakin' nerves." Karla whispered to me and Ben on our way back to her house. I smirked and Ben tried holding back his laughs. Aww... Ben looks so cute doing that! Karla noticed my eyes looking at Ben and she put her hands into a heart shape. Damn, ever since we found out that we were cousins, Karla has been trying to wind me up as much as possible. Ben noticed our rivalry and he decided to taunt Karla even more by hugging me whilst we walked.

A few minutes later, the three of us were at Rand's house. Oh! Didn't I tell you? Keith has gone back to Almia. When we walked in, we saw Nema singing along to 'call me maybe'. I remember when Megan used to sing that to me when I was younger and she was a Unova trainer. But now it is Nema singing it, and Karla burst out singing too.

**I threw a wish in the well,**  
**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**  
**I looked to you as it fell,**  
**And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**  
**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**  
**I wasn't looking for this,**  
**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where do you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?  
**I decided to join in, just for the purpose of getting Nema's attention. So did Ben, which was quite a suprise.

**It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Another voice from the doorway joined in then.

**It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

I turned around and grinned. Megan had come back too, but was still hobbling on crutches. Nema jumped up and down squealing.

"The Oblivia team is back together!" She yelled, forcing me, Ben, Karla and Megan into a group hug with her. Megan was let out when she winced at her leg and needed to sit down. My arm began to sting too, so I was let go off. Ben quickly broke out and dived next to me. Karla began to complain.

"Yeah. Just leave Karla with the hug and mechanic psycho freak!" She pouted. After a few minutes, Nema finally let Karla go. Ben was sleeping and I was half asleep. Megan fell onto the floor snoring. Three people walked downstairs then, a familiar blue Pokemon and a familiar yellow Pokemon with them. Panpour and Pichu jumped onto me just after I lay down on Ben's side. Rand and Leanne were only visible when I looked though. Then I realised that the other person was Damon, as he had picked up Megan. I had heard that Sarah went back to Fiore to apologise to Elita for her and Damon being missing for so long.

Leanne awed at me and Ben and the now sleeping water type and electric type, before throwing a thick blanket over us. It was past 11 PM after all, and of what I heard, mine and Ben's room here literally got destroyed during the Pincher attack. Damon said something then, but I couldn't hear, being half asleep. Nema and Karla ran upstairs then, and I fell asleep then. I am sure that I heard something like a camera taking a photo as I drifted off though... If anyone takes a photo of me, they ain't gonna exist by tomorrow evening.

**Me: *singing original Pokemon theme tune* I wanna be the very bes-**

**Summer: Bad timing there. Ben is a bit f***ed off at the moment.**

**Me: BUT I FOUND MY FINGERLESS GLOVES!**

**Ben: STFU! I hate 'cutesy' scenes involving me.**

**Nema: Review!**


	21. Consider us replacements, Ex-Pinchers!

**Me: I'm a Celebrity, GET ME OUT OF HERE! Is E-P-I-C!**

**Summer: Oh yeah, just dump Helen Flanagan; Rosemary Shrager; David Haye; Hugo Taylor; Eric Bristow; Ashley Roberts and Charlie Brooks in the middle of an Australian rainforest!**

**Me: Yeah! It is funny!**

**Ben: This is 'cause Ant and Dec are the hosts, isn't it.**

**Me: Possibly... On to the chapter!**

* * *

"Wakey wakey, lovebirds!"Someone whispered. I groaned as I woke up. Megan was hovering over us (not literally!) trying to wake us up. WAIT! I just realised that me and Ben were both sleeping on the sofa... In a very awkward position...

"You better not have been up to something last night, Summer. Mom and Dad would murder Ben if they heard of anything like that." Karla smirked, going into the kitchen.

"We haven't! I slept like a log!" Ben growled as he woke up.

"Who's to say that Sum-"

"I WAS SLEEPING TOO!" I yelled. Karla laughed, knowing that she won this time. She totally f***ed me and Ben off.

"Anyway, I'm going out for a bit with my cutie, seeming as it is my day off. I might do a bit of shopping at the Aqua Resort too, hopefully avoiding Kasa. Call me if you need anything!" Megan grinned, walking outside with Damon. I sneezed then, just as I sat up. Ben copied my actions, just without the sneeze. Nema walked in then, wrapped up in her bedcovers and was pale with a bright red nose.

"Aw great! Summer and Nema look ill too!" Rand groaned, walking into the room, with an ill Leanne next to him. I ran upstairs to the bathroom to get changed then, and realised that I was another 'Rudolph impressionist'. I felt hungry then, and I craved chocolate. Don't ask me why, I just crave it. I hate chocolate though, unless it is hin a liquid form with warm milk. AKA Hot Chocolate. I grabbed my phone and called my sister.

"_What do you want, Sum?"_

_"_Please can you get me some chocolate? I crave it for some weird reason. Probably because I am ill... But I will pay you back!"

"_Yeah, I heard about being ill from Rand... Oh s***..."_

"Meg?"

"_Summer... I'm in a bit of trouble here... OW!"_

"MEGAN?!"

"_What are you doing in Oblivia, Ice?!"_ I recognised that as Damon.

"_Consider me, Lavana and Heath... Your replacements."_I gasped as I heard some commotion in the background.

"Megan?... Damon?..." I whispered, hoping that one of the two of them would respond. But nothing.

"_Hear this, Summer?"_ I gulped as Ice's frozen voice crept through my phone. I then heard some groans and gasping for breath in the background.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" I screamed. Ben ran in then, wondering why I screamed.

"_That, young Summer, is the last time that you will ever hear your older sister."_ I almost passed out then, but Ben kept me stood upright. He then quickly motioned if he could use my phone for a second.

"LOOK HERE, ICE! YOU DO ANYTHING TO UPSET MY GIRL BY HURTING MEGAN IN ANY WAY AT ALL, I WILL TEAR YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB, AND FEED YOU TO KEITH, KELLYN AND LUANA!" Ben yelled. I just heard Ice snort and crush my sister's phone. But then I realised something. Ben really does stick to his word. He called me 'My Girl'. But how would Kate, Crawford, Lunick and Sven react to hearing about the Sinis Trio and Megan?...

* * *

**Me: AW MAN! HELEN GOT VOTED OUT!**

**Summer: *turns of TV* No I'm a Celebrity for you, Miss Authoress!  
**

**Me: *sulks*  
**

**Ben: Uh... Okay... Review...  
**


	22. The return of the Dark Shards!

**Me: *sulking***

**Ben: Why is she sulking?**

**Summer: Her family have no milk until tomorrow and she was in the middle of making a caramel coffee when she realised that.**

**Me: I want my coffee fix...**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me: *runs upsairs crying* MEANIES!**

**Summer: Uh... On to the chapter?**

* * *

"_ARE YOU F***ING SERIOUS?!_" Kate yelled at me.

"_Please tell me you are joking!_" Lunick begged.

"_This had better not be a bad joke!_" Crawford gave an awkward laugh at his own bad joke.

"_Don't mess around, Summer_." Sven snapped.

"I'm serious, Kate! I'm not joking, Crawford and Lunick! I'm not messing around, Sven!" I yelled into my laptop. You see, I was talking to Kate and Sven (who were at the Ranger Union together); Lunick (his Ranger Base in Pueltown) and Crawford (who was in Vientown) over the laptop. Kate went pale and hugged Sven tightly.

"_Ice better not have killed her..._" She whispered into our brother's shoulder. Ben walked into the room then.

"You had better come and see what... I mean who... Rand found on Sophian Island..." He whispered to me. I said bye to Kate, Crawford, Lunick and Sven and went downstairs. I got a headache as I went down though. It wasn't one from being ill though. Ben was getting it too. He isn't ill. When we were downstairs, it was a splitting pain. I fell to my knees and Ben was leaning on the window ledge. Karla went to see what was going on and gasped, before she went to go and get Rand. Rand ran in and helped me to my feet.

"Wh- What did you find?" I weakly asked. Rand bit his lip.

"Megan and Damon... I found them a bit late though... They had..." Rand trailed off.

"Died." Karla stated as she helped keep Ben upright. Ben then realised something.

"By... Any chance... Was there any darkish crystals near them?" Ben asked as soon as we were upstairs and our headaches had subsided.

"Yes... There was one dug in near Damon's collarbone." Rand stated.

"It was a way to weaken me and Ben. We are both put into serious pain when near them. We were sort of consumed by darkness when we were eleven, on Altru Tower." I explained.

"So they knew that if you two were to go and find out to see if those two were alive... They would use it to kill you two as well."

"You got it. I had better tell Kate, Lunick, Sven and Crawford." I groaned, before getting up and grabbing my laptop. Kate would feel horrible knowing about her twin. We had lost Megan for over five years. We have lost her forever now. Panpour ran over to me as I opened my laptop.

"_What did Rand find, Sum?" _Kate asked, still crying.

"Ah... Um... Megan and Damon. It was too late though..." I whispered. Kate chirped up a little bit at the names, but burst out crying again after that.

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!"_ Lunick yelled. I shook my head. Sven drooped his head. Crawford's eyes went wide before he walked away. You could hear him sobbing nearby. Lunick went quiet. I shut the laptop and lay down on my new bed and began to cry. I AM GOING TO RIP ICE'S GUTS OUT EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING THAT I EVER DO!

**Megan: She loves to do that to me. BOOM!**

**Summer: She sure does! Hiyahiyahiyahiya!**

**Ben: Is everyone trying to be Mr Champloo from Disgaea 3?... Weirdos.**

**Summer: YOU DARE CALL ALL OF US MR CHAMPLOO LOVERS WEIRDOS!**

**Karla: Review! BOOM! Hiyahiyahiyahiya!**


	23. I forgot the chocolate, Summer!

**Me: I have made my Darkrai put the characters to sleep. I wanted to do something before the chapter, but Ben refused to let me... Anyway! I was going to write little fact-files on the characters (that are MAIN FOR THIS STORY Rangers except Rand!)**

**_Name: Summer Rose Knight_**

**_Age (as of this story): 15_**

**_Family: Sisters, Kate and Megan; Brothers, Crawford, Lunick and Sven; Brother-in-law, Damon; Parents; Aunts, Leanne, Jean and Cynthia; Cousins, Karla, Nema, Chili, Cilan, Cress, Hilbert._**

**_Trivia: Used to be Ben's worst enemy; Became a Top Ranger before graduating the Ranger School along with Ben due to what happened on Altru Tower; Weak near dark shards after getting pulled into a dark void. Originally from Undella Bay_**

**_Partner Pokemon: Panpour (originally Megan's); Cresselia (Gem Guardian that wanted to protect her); Ukulele Pichu (wants to find friends and to make sure that Summer stays safe); Zorua (not made debut in story yet. Gift from N); Oshawott (not made debut yet. Starts as an egg given to Megan to pass on to her) and Ivysaur (Not made debut yet. Becomes partner on Sophian Island)_**

**_Name: Benjamin 'Ben' Natsuya Dazze_**

**_Age: 15_**

**_Family: Sister, Luana; Brothers, Keith, Kellyn, Ice; Step brother, Nate; Foster parents._**

**_Trivia: Used to be Summer's worst enemy; Became Top Ranger with Summer; Weak near dark shards; Sworn to protect Summer with his life. Despises Ice. Originally from Pueltown. Adopted when a baby along with Keith, Kellyn and Luana (not Ice though)_**

**_Partner Pokemon: Staraptor (been with him for as long as he can remember); Lucario (Gem Guardian wanting to protect him. Not made debut.); Turtwig (Keith's Sinnoh Starter from when Keith was a Pokemon Trainer. Not made debut) and Pichu (Unknowingly to Summer, this Pokemon became one of Ben's partners whilst Summer was unconscious at Booker's house. Not made debut)_**

**_Name: Karla Joelle Tangia_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Family: Little Sister, Nema; Dad, Rand; Mom, Leanne; Cousins, Summer, Kate, Megan, Crawford, Sven and Lunick; Aunt, Cynthia.  
_**

**_Trivia: Likes to rebel and do the opposite of what she is told to do. Lives in Oblivia. Oblivia Ranger who refuses to wear a Ranger uniform_**

**_Partner Pokemon: Shuppet (not made debut)_**

**_Name: Megan Louise Knight_**

**_Age: 19_**

**_Family: Sister, Summer; Twin, Kate; Brothers, Crawford, Lunick and Sven; Parents; Aunts, Leanne, Cynthia and Jean; Cousins, Nema, Karla, Chili, Cilan, Cress, Hilbert; Husband, Damon_**

**_Trivia: Forced into the Pinchers at 14; Hero of Ideals (Zekrom's trainer); Travelled Unova as a trainer from when she was twelve; Has Hilda and Green Eyes as her Alter-Egos._**

**_Partner Pokemon: Audino (Caught as a trainer when she was training up her Dewott (now Samurott)); Samurott (given back to her from Kate); Gardevoir (Caught at some point as a Pincher); Liepard (evolved form of the Purrloin that she helped in Striaton city); Cyndaquil (given to her as an egg from Damon at some point as a Pincher. Not made a debut)_**

**Summer: *yawns* You better not go against what Ben said.**

**Me: No, Summer! I haven't!**

**Ben: Explain this. *plays back recording of the past few minutes***

**Me: *goes pale* On to the chapter...**

* * *

"What should we do about them? I mean, their bodies are full of energy from the dark shards, and me and Summer get splitting headaches is we go anything near that." Ben asked. I was unsure until the door opened.

"You had better have been lying, Summer!" Kate shouted as she emerged in the doorway, our brothers right behind her.

"And by the way... The Heatran from the Boyle Volcano followed us..." Sven sweatdropped. My Cresselia emerged behind me then.

"_Heatran?! The Boyle Volcano Heatran?! My fellow Gem Guardian Heatran?!"_

"Yes, Cresselia..." I groaned. Cresselia flew past us and outside then. The Hia Valley Lucario appeared then. And Ben could understand it.

"Of course, Lucario... Are you sure?... Okay then. You can stay." Ben stated inbetween the yelps from Lucario. Lucario ran outside then. My siblings were confused. I walked out to see what Cresselia was up to. The Gem Guardians just seemed to be chatting a bit before turning to the six of us.

"_Summer. You must get your siblings to go on a quest for us. Not like, little Ranger jobs 'quest', but a proper quest with bad guys, mystical places and adventures. Like in a fantasy story." _Cresselia explained. Kate just blinked once. Twice. Three times. She could understand Cresselia?

"Say what now?!" I smirked.

"_A quest. In the distortion world, the home of Giratina. The red, blue and yellow gems have been pulled in by an agitated Giratina from the Oblivia Ruins. It is agaitated because you and Ben are here, Summer. It wants to get rid of you both. It gets irritated by darkness."_

"WHAT?! An angry Giratina that wants to kill us?!" Ben shouted. I then realised how they knew. Cresselia was using telepathy.

"_Will they though?"  
_"THIS IS MY LITTLE SISTER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! OF COURSE!" Lunick (accidentally) yelled. Sven shook his head at the rashness of his twin. Crawford and Kate sweatdropped.

"May as well." Sven stated. Kate and Crawford shrugged their shoulders before they vanished in a pink light. I looked at Cresselia confusedly.

"_They are in the distortion world. They are getting the three gems. But before Heatran returns to Almia..." _Cresselia used her psychic powers to make Megan and Damon's bodies materialise in front of us. Me and Ben both fell to the ground feeling woozy.

"QUICKLY, CRESSELIA!" I shouted as I fell on top of Ben, breathing heavily. Ben was sounding weak too when he hugged me, and he whispered words of assurance to me. Before I passed out though, there was a bright purple light surrounding Cresselia, Damon and Megan...

When I woke up, I realised that I had only been out for thirty minutes. Ben was sleeping next to me (or more like, I was lying on his chest) on the sofa. He must have passed out too. But what I saw next shocked me. On the other sofa... You could see the two dead people's chests rising and falling, and their eyes were slightly open and they were whispering to each other. Cresselia had used her powers to sort of... Reboot their bodies and all three of the guardians must have used their powers to get rid of the dark energy.

"Megan?" I groaned as I sat up. My sister moved her head a bit and smiled.

"I forgot the chocolate."

* * *

**Me: There you go!**

**Summer: So the Gem Guardians are now part of the story and my siblings (except Megan) are on a little 'quest' in the distortion world.  
**

**Ben: That just about sums up the chapter.  
**

**Me: Yep! Review!  
**


	24. I am their ticking time bomb!

**Me: I'm very f***ed off at the moment, so I am going straight onto the chapter.**

* * *

Oh great. We were having a party to celebrate Megan and Damon being alive, and guess what happens? Keith and Karla get into an argument, and now we are having a girls V boys kareoke contest. The boys, which were: Ben, Damon, Keith, Kellyn and Nate (last three here to see Megan and Ben really), went up first. Us girls, which were: Me, Megan, Kate (who had left our brothers behind in the distortion world) Rosa and Karla were second.

**_[Keith]You're insecure,_**

**_Don't know what for, _**

**_You're turning heads when you walk through the door, _**

**_Don't need make-up, _**

**_To cover up, _**

**_Being the way that you are is enough,  
[Ben]Everyone else in the room can see it, _**

**_Everyone else but you,  
[All]Baby you light up my world like nobody else, _**

**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, _**

**_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**

**_You don't know, _**

**_Oh oh, _**

**_You don't know you're beautiful, _**

**_If only you saw what I can see, _**

**_You'll understand why I want you so desperately, _**

**_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, _**

**_You don't know,_**

**_Oh oh, _**

**_You don't know you're beautiful, _**

**_Oh oh,_**

**_That's what makes you beautiful  
[Nate]So c-come on, _**

**_You got it wrong,_**

**_To prove I'm right,_**

**_I put it in a song, _**

**_I don't know why, _**

**_You're being shy,_**

**_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,  
[Ben]Everyone else in the room can see it,_**

**_Everyone else but you,  
[All] Baby you light up my world like nobody else, _**

**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, _**

**_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, _**

**_You don't know,_**

**_Oh oh,_**

**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**

**_If only you saw what I can see,_**

**_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_**

**_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, _**

**_You don't know,_**

**_Oh oh, _**

**_You don't know you're beautiful, _**

**_Oh oh,_**

**_That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _**

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na **_**_  
[Damon]Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**

**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, _**

**_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
[All]You don't know, _**

**_Oh oh,_**

**_You don't know you're beautiful,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**

**_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**

**_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, _**

**_You don't know, _**

**_Oh oh, _**

**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**

**_If only you saw what I can see,_**

**_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_**

**_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_**

**_You don't know,_**

**_Oh oh,_**

**_You don't know you're beautiful,_**

**_Oh oh, _**

**_You don't know you're beautiful ,_**

**_Oh oh,_**_  
__**[Kellyn]That's what makes you**_**_ beautiful!_**

Right afterwards, Ben grabbed my arm when I was least aware and pulled me backstage.

"What was that for?!" I yelped as he stopped dragging me.

"Do you know why we sung that song?"

"Not really."

"You see, you, Megan, Rosa, whoever Kellyn's new girlfriend is and Kate were in the crowd. And the song spoke the truth." I looked at Ben in the eyes.

"You serious?"

"Yes." I kissed Ben then, but we got disturbed by Megan.

"Come on, Sum! We need to show them who's boss! Not make out with them!" I groaned as I let go of Ben and jumped onto the stage.

"What song?" I asked.

"Wings."

"Why that?"

"It is directed to Keith. For most of us anyway." Karla stated, pointing at everyone else but Kate.

"Okay then!" Rosa grinned, before we began to sing.

_**(All) Mama told me not to waste my life, **_

_**she said spread your wings, **_

_**my little butterfly.**_

_**Don't let what they say,**_

_**Keep you up at night. **_

_**And if they give you sh, **_

_**Then they can walk on by.  
(Me) Feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound, But you just keep on running up your mouth, Yeah.  
(Karla) Walk, walk on over there **_

_**'Cause I'm too fly to care**_

_**Oh yeah.  
(All) Your words don't mean a thing, **_

_**I'm not listening, **_

_**Keep talking,**_

_**all I know is  
Mama told me not to waste my life she said spread your wings,**_

_**My little butterfly.**_

_**Don't let what they say,**_

_**Keep you up at night.  
And they can't detain you,**_

_**'Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody Bring us down. **_

_**No matter what you say,**_

_**It won't hurt me. **_

_**Don't matter if I fall from the sky.  
These wings are made to fly.  
(Megan) I'm firing up on that runway, **_

_**I know we're gonna get there someday **_

_**But we don't need no Ready, steady, go, no  
(Rosa) Talk, talk turns into air **_

_**I don't even care, **_

_**Oh yeah.  
(All) Your words don't mean a thing **_

_**I'm not listening, **_

_**Keep talking,**_

_**All I know is  
Mama told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings,**_

_**My little butterfly.**_

_**Don't let what they say,**_

_**Keep you up at night.  
And they can't detain you,**_

_**'Cause wings are made to fly**_

_**And we don't let nobody bring us down **_

_**No matter what you say **_

_**It won't hurt me**_

_**Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly.  
I don't need no one saying Hey, hey, hey, hey. **_

_**I don't hear no one saying, Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.  
You'd better keep on walking, **_

_**I don't wanna hear your talking Boy**_

_**You'd better keep on walking **_

_**I don't wanna hear your talking Boy  
Your words don't mean a thing,**_

_**I'm not listening  
(Kate and Me) They're just like water off my wings  
(All) Mama told me not to waste my life **_

_**She said spread your wings**_

_**My little butterfly**_

_**Don't let what they say,**_

_**Keep you up at night.  
And they can't detain you,**_

_**'Cause wings are made to fly **_

_**And we don't let nobody bring us down.**_

_**No matter what you say**_

_**It won't hurt me**_

_**Don't matter if I fall from the sky,  
These wings are made to fly **_

_**And we don't let nobody bring us down **_

_**No matter what you say**_

_**It won't hurt me **_

_**Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly.**_

The boys seemed awestruck afterwards. Keith had no idea it was directed at him. Afterwards, I met up with Ben backstage again.

"What about that song?" He asked.

"Karla wanted it directed at Keith."

"That explains it." He smirked.

"Now then, what were we doing before I got dragged away to sing?"

"I think that we were kissing."

"Oh yeah, but that lasted for quite a while. Me want Benny hug." I stated, putting on my 'please don't ignore me' face and holding out my arms. Ben rolled his eyes before hugging me. I began to cry then.

"Summer? What's up?"

"I'm scared. I'm really scared. Anyone anywhere could have a dark shard and could try to kill us with it!"

"So true, Summer." Was then smirked from nearby, and something pierced the skin on my neck.

"ICE!" Ben shouted, before falling to the ground, grasping his head. I pulled out whatever had pierced my neck and gulped when I realised that it was a dark shard.

"Your girlfriend is ust a ticking bomb, ready to explode now." Ice laughed.

"What do you mean?!" Ben growled.

"That dark shard was coated with a layer of gunpowder. It is running through her bloodstream now. As soon as the day turns where we take over Oblivia, all we need is an ignition to kill everything close to her. Plus, we used her, as the energy from the dark shards grow stronger before that day of reckoning, so she is also the timer." Ice smirked before walking away, just leaving me and Ben getting hurt by the dark shard and just leaving the blood pouring from my neck.

**Me: I have calmed down a SLIGHT bit.**

**Summer: I ca-**

**Me: SHUT UP! Review.**


	25. Poor little Summer!

**Me: Just so you people know, as I have had a few PMs asking this, the first song in the previous chapter was 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction, and the second song was 'Wings' by Little Mix.**

**Summer: *whispers to readers* A bit of trivia for you. Megan (Author) knows 'Wings' word for word!**

**Me: What was that, Summer?**

**Summer: Uh... Nothing... Just saying that you went to the cinema today! Rise of the Guardians?**

**Me: Yup. There was an advert for Wreck It Ralph though, and I now really want to watch it, but I have to wait until next year. If the world hasn't ended by then!**

**Ben: Oh great... She has been talking about how we have only nineteen days left to live before...**

**Me: ON TO THE CHAPTER BEFORE THE 21ST DECEMBER! Oh, and by the way, I am not writing the storyline up to the Renbow festival. I'm just making up a bit of my own storyline instead...**

* * *

"Summer! Ben! Where are you?!" I could hear people calling us, but we can't move... We are too weak because of how close we were to the dark shard.

"OVER HERE!" I could make out Kate's voice.

"There's a dark shard!" Megan shouted as she ran over to us. She picked up the shard and threw it over to her Gardevoir, who in turn, teleported away with the shard. I felt stronger because the shard had gone, but the fact that Ice stabbed it into my neck makes it still painful for me.

"Summer got stabbed in the neck with that dark shard by Ice. It is still causing her pain, along with the deep cut. I think that some of the shard broke down into her blood along with the... um..." Ben stammered as he stood up.

"Along with the what?" Kate asked as she wiped away some of the blood from my neck.

"Ice said that... The dark shard was coated in gunpowder. When they are going to try and control Oblivia at this so called 'day of reckoning'... They just need to get Summer close enough to some fire along with us and we are out of the way... Basically... They are using Summer as something like a bomb..." Ben sobbed. Kate gasped and Megan almost fainted. Everyone else went pale.

"They can't do that... Could they?" Megan stammered.

"We already have. AND HOW ARE YOU AND HIM ALIVE?!" We all jumped when Purple Eyes appeared and tried to push Megan and Damon off a cliff, along with Sarah too.

"You lot get out of here! Especially Summer!" Megan shouted, quickly grabbing onto a nearby tree to stop Purple Eyes from pushing her over the cliff and onto the ocean. Kate and Ben helped me up and we quickly backed away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kate and Ben got pushed into the ground and I got grabbed from behind. OH DAMN IT! AM I GETTING KIDNAPPED AGAIN?! I CAN'T STAND THIS! WHY ME?!

"Summer!" Megan gasped, before Purple Eyes grabbed her arms, making her crutches fall onto the ground, resulting in her being completely vulnerable.

"Now then. Are you coming with us, or is Megan saying goodbye for the final time?" Purple Eyes smirked from behind where he dropped Megan on the floor.

"PI... CHU!"

"POUR!"

"RUA!" My three Pokemon, including the Zorua that N asked me to look after, tried to attack whoever was holding onto me, but a Metagross attacked them all.

"Five..." Purple Eyes growled. I looked at Megan, who shook her head as she tried to pick herself up with her arms, just to have Purple Eyes put his foot on her back, forcing her to the ground.

"Four... Three... Two... O-"

"DON'T HURT MY SISTER!" I screamed, making my throat sore and making me cough a bit after.

"Fine then." Purple Eyes smirked, kicking Megan to where the villains had dumped the unconscious Ben and Kate.

"But this time... I ain't getting captured, so nobody is going to be able to trade me for you." He smirked, just as Damon, Rand, Keith and Kellyn ran out to help me.

"I think that you four... Need a little nap." Purple Eyes laughed, and a Gothitelle appeared behind the four and used hypnosis on them. Oh no... This might just assist their plans to use me as a bomb...

Imagine this scenario. They keep me hidden too well, and everyone comes to stop the bad guys on this 'Day of Reckoning'. When they are altogether, push me to them, and throw a fire attack at us. And I go BOOOOOOOM. All dead. Not good, eh? But why do they always have to pick on me? Poor little Summer...

**Me: Woah, a lot of self sympathy there!**

**Summer: *mumbling under breath* You wrote that though. Idiot.**

**Ben: Review!**


	26. The awakening of the fortress!

**Me: *grumbles***

**Summer: She has been doing that a lot lately. Sorry if you get annoyed at her grumbles.**

**Me: WELL SORRY I GOT CALLED THE DAUGHTER OF A FAT PIG TODAY!**

**Ben: Erm... Whilst the authoress and Summer scream at each other, you lot had better get on with reading this chapter...**

**Megan: Yeah... What Ben said...**

* * *

I groaned as I unsuccessfully tried to sit up. It felt like something heavy was weighing me down. I just can't move. Everything around me is dark. I know that I am alive, I can just about see the outline of a smirking Purple Eyes in the corner of the room.

"Try all you want to move, Summer. It will not work." He laughed before walking out of wherever we were. There was a door that he left through that he kept open. This place looked so old! Almost ancient! And I have no idea where it is.

"It always has to be me... Always..." I sobbed to myself as I slammed my head into the floor, badly injuring myself.

"Pah! This puny thing is a threat and our key to taking over Oblivia?! Lame if you ask me." I glared at whoever said that, and it turned out to be Lavana.

"Heh. Don't you remember me? You tried kidnapping me at Kate's fifteenth birthday party." I just about smirked at her. Man, I did my head in good...

"Oh, if it isn't little Summer. People must like kidnapping you."

"Whaddya expect? Two of my brothers and both of my sisters are famous along with me." I smirked, before my head began to really hurt. I moaned as I rested my head (just about) on my arms, then I realised that I had cut my forehead open.

"OI! Purple Eyes! At the rate this is going, she is going to be dead when we need her alive!" Lavana snapped, noticing my head. Why do they need me though?

"What do you mean?! We are in enough trouble as it is keeping that Megan nitwit and the other four or so Rangers outta here!"

"Her head." Purple Eyes snapped his fingers and some psychic type Pokemon appeared and ran away. The weight on my body vanished as that happened. He grabbed my arm and forced me to stand up. I just realised that my wrists were tied up as he pushed me at Lavana.

"You're that worried about her, drag her to Ed. Just don't end up in the Rangers' path." Purple Eyes snapped.

"Ugh. I hate this. All that blood will ruin my make-up."

"Suck it up." I growled.

"HEATH!" Lavana yelled, and the yellow oaf emerged looking rather angry.

"What?! Lavana know Heath meant be punching Kate and Keith!"

"Look, at the rate the blood is coming out of this thing's head, she is going to be dead when we need her! Purple Eyes said to drag her to Ed, but the blood will ruin my make-up. Can you drag her?"

"Why not Ed come here? Lavana stop worry and no make-up ruin."

"I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT HER! I'M WORRIED ABOUT OUR PLANS! Wait a second... That idea is quite smart!" Lavana pushed me back into the cell like room before running off and Heath just glared at me, cracking his fists. He looked like he wanted to hurt me something bad.

"Heath could hurt Summer and say Summer dead to Kate and b****y Megan." He smirked. I shook my head in a scared manner and backed up against the wall opposite him. I began to cry when he grabbed hold of the dress that I was wearing (remember that I was at a party when I got kidnapped!) and raised his fist, ready to punch me at any second now.

"What is going on here?!" Was yelled at the doorway. Heath let go of my dress and let me fall to the ground, grazing my elbow. Edward shouted at Heath, telling him to leave, before walking over to me.

"Hehehe... If it was under other circumstances, I would have let Heath kill you. But it turns out that you are our only chance of access to the Sky Fortress. You are our power source. You... Are the chosen descendant of the ancient Oblivian Hero." I was linked to an ancient legend? But what does he mean, 'power source'?!

"S-Stay away from me!" I sobbed as he grabbed my left arm and pulled me up.

"I am not going to hurt you. At least for now. Your time is short anyway." Edward pulled me through some thin, ancient hallways before pushing me onto the ground.

"Hocus, Arley, Kasa. It's time to take what is rightfully ours! Tell Purple Eyes, Ice, Lavana and Heath that they are unnecessary to our plans now." He smirked. I then realised that there was a table in the room, and Arley, Hocus and Kasa were at the other side. The door flew open then.

"SUMMER!" Ben was stood there, along with Kate, Megan, Crawford, Lunick and Sven. Our brothers must have returned from the distortion world. I tried to call back to them, when they noticed the state that I was in, but it felt like something was crushing my throat. Hocus was using his powers on me.

"Hocus, lock them out. Arley, move the power source to where we need it." Moments later, Ben and everyone else gasped when Arley forced me up off the ground, dislocating my shoulder. They all got pushed out of the room as Arley tried to pull me away. The ground began to shake, starting off as weak and getting stronger.

"So she truly is our power source." Kasa smirked. I was causing the earthquakes?...

"There. The murals depict that she needs to go there." Edward pointed at a stone pillar, and Arley threw me at it. Then... Then... Some sort of ancient machinery grabbed my wrists and ankles.

"Oblivian ancient script." Hocus stated as he looked at my arms. I realised that there was some strange black glowing markings appearing on every visible part of my body, each causing me unbearable pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" I screamed in pain.

"We are not doing anything. The Sky Fortress has a mind of it's own, and it has known that you were coming for many centuries, preparing for this day." Edward smirked.

"Now then... To begin our Oblivia take over, we need the golden armour. If we have that, when the girl loses her mind, she will obey our ever command, no obligations." Arley laughed. No no no! This can't be happening! I need my family! I need my friends! And more importantly... I need Ben...

**Summer: The authoress stormed off upstairs to watch Narnia before... She is still a child at heart.**

**Ben: Liked the reference to that wrestler in that, Summer.**

**Summer: Oh no... You have been watching WWE along with the authoress and her dad, recently, haven't you...**

**Ben: No no no!**

**Megan: Ben, you ain't Daniel Bryan. Review!**


	27. Just in time for the main event, Ben!

**Me: *attempting to balance spoon on her nose but it falls* DAMMIT!**

**Summer: We are all annoyed at you, stop balancing a spoon on your nose!**

**Me: Meh. So what if you are being used to power an ancient fortress?**

**Ben: *holding back Summer from attacking the authoress* Stop it!**

**Me: *whistling before actually sitting at the laptop to write the chapter***

**Megan: Get the hell on with the chapter!**

**Me: Geez! Don't rush me! On to the chapter... Oh, and by the way, the part in ****_italics_**** in this chapter is Ben's Point of View. **

* * *

_"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! SUMMER!" Kate yelled, slamming the door. Megan looked like she was almost crying. So did Crawford, Lunick and Sven._

_"GAH! EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled moments later, grabbing onto a stone pillar as the ground shook._

_"Help me!" Megan then shouted, as she fell onto the ground, unable to pick herself up due to still having crutches. We all realised that we had to get out of these ruins as soon as possible, as it began to collapse. Kate and Sven pulled Megan up and we quickly got out into the open. The entrance collapsed as soon as we had got out. Then we noticed something that made us all go pale..._

* * *

"LET ME GO!" I screamed at the villains as they forced me to create some sort of protective field for the fortress.

"Now why would we do that?"

"Because, Ice stabbed me with a dark shard. I will be- Argh..." I trailed off from the pain.

"YOU WILL BE WHAT?!"

"Dead when you need me most." Edward growled.

"I might have to cause you pain with fire unless you shut up!" Arley growled.

"If you all want to die, go ahead."

"What now?!" Kasa snapped.

"The dark shard Ice stabbed me with was coa-" My head began to pound, cutting me off. My hands ended up glowing completely black.

"NO! GET ICE HERE NOW!" Edward yelled.

"No way he would come here. He yelled revenge at us and teleported to Almia when we told him that we no longer needed him, Ed." Kasa stated. I groaned as the darkness swallowed my wrists.

"Oh great. We should try to control as much of Oblivia as possible with what we have, if the power source is going to die." Hocus growled, before some strange people in strange armour appeared.

"The Rangers, even the former Green Eyes, have managed to get into the fortress through the barrier using her Gardevoir." The guy stated. Oh Arceus, Megan and hopefully Ben are coming to save me...

* * *

_ "NO, RAND! YOU DON'T GET IT! THE FORTRESS IS CONTROLLED BY SUMMER!" Kate screamed into her styler._

_"But it is winter."_

_"YOU IDIOT, RAND! SUMMER AS IN FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL WHO IS OUR SISTER AND BEN'S GIRLFRIEND, SUMMER!" Megan yelled._

_"Oh... Sorry..." Rand stated, some of his words taken over by static. We are losing signal with the outside world. S***. _

_"Well, at least my idiot dad can't disturb us now!" Karla grinned, jumping out from behind a pillar._

_"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU HERE?!" We all yelled._

_"I noticed this old fortress behind the Oblivia Ruins and wanted to investigate it a few hours ago, but it began flying and I was unable to leave..."_

_"Did you notice something suspicious, like bad guys around?" I then asked._

_"Nope, Ben. The most suspicious thing that I heard or noticed was something like screaming in the distance."_

_"SUMMER!" Crawford shouted, almost breaking down._

_"Wait... THAT WAS SUMMER?!"  
_

_"YES!" We snapped at the rebellious Ranger.  
_

_"Oh... Well, what are we standing here for?! COME ON!" Karla grabbed my (out of the six of us) wrist and dragged me through the hallways until we reached a door, guarded by Arley, Hocus and Kasa.  
_

_"You two looking for Summer? Edward is in the room behind us torturing her. It won't hurt us in any way whatsoever though, seeming as she is currently dying!" Kasa laughed.  
_

_"DYING?!" The two of us yelled in shock.  
_

_"Yes, dying. And even if you DO get past us, there will be no way to save her." Arley shouted, sending a Regigigas to attack us. Hocus then sent out an oversized Crobat. Kasa called upon a Ditto that transformed into Raikou, Entei and Suicune.  
_

_"Lemme help!" Megan shouted as she hopped over without her crutches. She must move faster hopping on one leg rather than crutches. She went pale then, noticing the Crobat.  
_

_"Th-That thing attacked me in Almia when I was helping out Keith on the Altru tower..." She stammered, pointing at the oversized Pokemon.  
_

_"Yes, because you were not meant to be there." Hocus snapped getting it to attack her.  
_

_"Ben, we will deal with this, you sneak around and rescue Summer. Free her from her nightmare." Megan hissed sliding to the side (just about) of the Crobat's path. I nodded, waiting for her and Karla to distract the three oldies. I snuck behind them and ran through the doorway. I looked up and gulped. A lot of stairs. And I had to quickly get up them. After about ten or so minutes, I had reached the top and collapsed, gasping for breath.  
_

_"I... Have to... Keep... Going for... For... Summer..." I gasped, dragging myself across the floor and to my feet. I could tell that Edward and Summer were nearby. I could hear female crying and rather (old) masculine evil laughing. I ran through a large doorway and saw Summer, chained up, writhing in pain... And almost surrounded by darkness. Only her head was free from it.  
_

_"B-B-B-Ben..." Summer coughed. Her face looked dreadfully pale. Edward noticed me stood there then and cackled evilly.  
_

_"Hello, Benjamin. Just in time for the main event. Summer dying and Oblivia becoming ours!  
_

**Me: ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**Summer: F*** you, you are a b****.  
**

**Ben: Woah there, Summer, calm down!  
**

**Summer: *Pulls out sledgehammer* SIDING UP WITH HER, HUH?!  
**

**Ben: N-No!  
**

**Summer: Review whilst I bash the authoress' head in!**_**  
**_


	28. BEHIND YOU!

**Me: *grumbling (yet again)* I CAN'T GET TO CHAPTER 30 BY TONIGHT! BUT I WANT NO MORE WARRIOR CATS SPOILERS!**

**Summer: Blossomlight/Acilla's threats?**

**Me: Yup. I may possibly get to 29 tonight, but remember, I am working on like 10 other stories at the same time!**

**Ben: Is this like, the 'evil almost wins but good does a whole lot better' chapter?**

**Me: Possibly...**

**Megan and Kate: On to the chapter!**

* * *

No... Ben couldn't... He shouldn't... HE CAN'T WIN! Edward had just sent a Mewtwo to attack him, but his styler got blasted off from the Pokemon's first attack. He was just trying to avoid the attacks. And I had almost been consumed by the darkness.

"MEWTWO! USE THE GOLDEN ARMOUR'S POWER!" Edward yelled, and my vision went black. I had lost my sight. I was fully conscious, as I still had all of my other senses. Edward can only order for four more things to happen before I am pure darkness, and nothing of me left.

"PLEASE STOP THIS, EDWARD! I JUST WANT TO BE WITH SUMMER!" Ben yelled.

"Oh really? Well you can join her in her sufferi-"

"NOT! We have something that could free Summer and you will have nothing to help you wi... ward... mer... erve... is!..." Edward must have ordered something else now, I can't hear. Moments later, I felt someone free my wrists and I fell forward, just to get caught by them. I want to know who it is, but I need to see and hear to tell! Then, whoever saved me kissed me, and I could feel the darkness leave me. I regained my senses, and noticed Ben hugging me.

"You scared me! You scared me so much! I thought that you were a lost cause... I promised to never let you out of my sight, but look what happened..." He sobbed. Then there was a violent shaking, and we both crashed into the rock wall.

"The fortress is falling!" Megan yelled from the other side of the room, with Kate and Karla, holding onto a stone pillar.

"What happened to Edward?" I whispered to Ben just then.

"Well, your brothers managed to regain shards of the three gems. They gave me one of each, so the darkness that was starting to form on my arms would go, but it turned out that Edward had lost his mind due to him coming across a dark shard. To stop Edward from literally possessing your body, I had to free you, making sure that I had the shards in my hand. When I freed you, he vanished."

"And appeared right behind you!" Edward yelled, grabbing the shards out of Ben's hands, just before we both ended up collapsing unconscious...

"Wake up, Summer! Please just wake up! We need you, Summer! Don't go... Please, please, please don't go..."

"Ngh... I'm awake..." I groaned, opening my eyes.

"OH PHEW! We haven't lost you at least..." Crawford sighed as he hugged me.

"What do you mean, Afro-puff?"

"Well... The fortress crashed into the ocean. Almost everything in Oblivia got washed away, even the entire Dolce Island and Tilikule Island. The islands were evacuated before though... And only the people in the fortress got injured... Or died."

"DIED?!"

"Yes... Karla."

"But wht about Rand, Leanne and Nema?"

"Barely coping."

"Oh... What about the others?"

"Megan and Kate teleported out, unable to rescue you and Ben, as the fortress was collapsing, and you were both stuck under rubble. They both horrid looking gashes on their arms. Lunick and Sven also got stuck under rubble. My ankle got sprained. Oh, and nobody has any idea if Ben will ever recover..."

"I NEED TO SEE HIM!" I screamed, trying to get up, before realising that something was wrong.

"My legs... Why are they both COMPLETELY bandaged?!"

"They got absolutely crushed."

"I want to see Ben!" I sobbed even more, hugging the Afro-puff even tighter.

"You want help walking, Sum?"

"Uh huh, Afro-Puff..." Crawford rolled his eyes before helping me up to my feet.

"But first, I have one thing to say."

"What, Afro-Puff?"

"I am the Knight family joker who comes up with nicknames, not you."

"You became less of a joker after you and Luana got engaged. I got the title of the Knight family joker after you got married."

"Fine then, Sum. If you say so."

"Now I want to see Ben!" I whispered.

After a few minutes of literally being carried by the Afro-puff, we found Ben. He looked battered and bloody, and was still unconscious. Well, until I sat down next to his bed and he began to stir. Crawford had left by this point.

"Ugh..."

"Ben?"

"S- S- Su-"

"Yes, It's Summer..."

"Are... Y- Y- You... O- Okay?"

"Yes... My legs have been crushed and have gone numb, but other than that, I am fine."

"Good..."

"But, Ben... What about you?"

"It hurts... So much... But less because you are here..."

"Ben..."

**Me: *fingers crossed* No spoilers, no spoilers, no spoilers...**

**Summer: Oh you idiot. *hits authoress' head*  
**

**Me: OWIE!  
**

**Ben: Oh Arceus... Review...  
**


	29. A Romantic Last Chapter!

**Me: *glaring at DeviantART***

**Summer: Her contest only has three entries so far...**

**Me: *trys to hit Summer in the head with a sledgehammer***

**Ben: Okay...**

**Me: I'm bored now and want to torture characters, so... despite the fact that I have a disclaimer on my profile...**

**Story characters: AHHHHH! RUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Me: What is up with them?... On to the chapter. And this is the last chapter!**

* * *

****It has been six months since the Sky Fortress crashed into the ocean in Oblivia. Six months since Karla died. People are beginning to get over both. Oblivia is almost completely rebuilt. And I... I got stationed in Ringtown. Ben is still in Almia... Oh I hate Hastings so much...

"Come on, Summer. We need someone to go and check up on the Lyra Forest." Spenser snapped.

"No." I growled, shutting my eyes and putting in my headphones.

"Lunick wasn't this bad!"

"Well I ain't Lunick."

"SUMMER!"

"No. I am not moving."

"MOVE RIGHT NOW!"

"No."

Spenser got really ticked off at me by this point, and he went upstairs to do something. At least I think he did. I began crying then. I had been separated from Ben for over three months, as that was when we returned to being Rangers. I miss Ben so much!

"Summer. You are needed in Fall City. Someone is there and looking for you. Someone important." Spenser growled as he walked back into the room. I sat up then. Who needs me? The only people who 'need' me are bad guys who either want revenge on my siblings or want to use me as some sort of weapon against man and pokemon kind...

"Oh fine then. Just stop nagging me if I go." I growled before walking outside. I just solemnly strolled through Lyra Forest, refusing to look at the tallest tree. It brings back memories with Ben, and it hurts when he isn't with me.

"You were taking your time, so I had to come out to meet you." I jumped at the voice and looked up.

"BEN!" I screamed, grabbing him from around his waist.

"Okay okay, Summer... Calm down..." Ben smiled, hugging me back.

"I missed you so much!"

"I did too, Summer. Oh, and do you want to go back to Oblivia with me?"

"Yeah, but won't we get into trouble?"

"Nope. Spenser is repeatedly calling the Ranger Union about the hell that you are putting him through every day."

"Oh, I love you, Ben..."

"I love you too, Summer... I love you too..."

**Me: Short but sweet!**

**Summer: *Peeks head out from around the door* She cheered up?**

**Ben: Looks like it! **

**Summer: But that was a cute, romantic last chapter!**

**Ben: *freaks out* ROMANCE?!**

**Me: Review!**


End file.
